Let it Burn
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: She can't trust anyone. He is fond of her but can't tell her. They are jealous of him and want her or just him to stay theirs for ever. She starts to change, is it for the good or the bad? Will he be able to hold her? Fighting, romance, and a crazy OC
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles FanFic

Age required: at least 16

Warnings: may contain sex, blood, violence, gore, ideas that might make you a little... nervous, and, I think, though I am not sure of this, it may contain Turtlecest.

~Don't hate me for pairing them up! They are way too cute when they are like that, so no swearing!

* * *

Title: Let it all burn

* * *

**Special thanks for my wonderful betareader _Hoodoo _~ I know I gave you lots of headaches with my story, but thank you so much for working on it XD Big biiiiig hugs from me XD**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Darkness. Humidity. Coldness. That was all she felt: the cold air brushing around her stiff body with nothing to see. He ears twitched as she strained her eyesight. Maybe the small sound that vibrated through this underground tunnel will take her to a part of the surface that will be lest populated. It scared her to her very core to come up to the surface and face another mob of strange creatures, rabid aliens that would attack her just because her face was on all the posts as an international killer, a female assassin. It scared her because, with every murder, she would attract more and more unwanted attention.

She was running away from her mad brother – the one who murdered her mom and dad under her very eyes and who wanted to put an end to her misery too –so this whole ordeal with killing a bunch of stray aliens was a pain in the butt for her. She was empty when she was killing them. When their hot blood hit her frozen skin, she didn't feel anything. When she heard their please or their cries for mercy, she didn't feel anything. It was like some kind of strange music to her deaf ears. Nothing penetrated her stone heart.

She sighed, her hot breath coming out of her dry mouth in little puffs or clouds. But she couldn't see them.

Scrunching up her nose, trying not to take deep breaths, she continued to stomp in the icy water. From time to time her eyes would shift to yellow and her skin would tingle for a moment or two, time in which she could see in front of her, like the cat she was. Every detail of the smelly alien sewer would imprint itself in her mind in those seconds and so she could move forward without bumping into anything.

The darkness started to change shape after a few more paces so she stopped, her tail swishing behind her, and her fluffy ears pointing backwards. Her claws elongated themselves as she crouched down and waited.

Everything smelled like crap, even though it was much more clean here than the streets above. But she waited. She knew what cleaned these sewers. She knew all too well what could come after her even here. The vibrating noise turned into a rumbling, and, as the black water soaked her flesh, a few beams of light made the waiting unbearable. She jumped up, her long, steel-like nails digging into the metal conduct as she looked, upside down as she was, forward for the cleaning robot.

If she wasn't careful enough she would set off the alarm of the damn thing and all the hell she had to put up with would just be in vain. And the long six years she had to spend among strangers who wanted to fuck her or even worse: capture and send her to her maniac older brother for a petty sum of gold or jewels. This would just be a bad memory and all hell would break loose.

But she was a highly skilled ninja and assassin, she was the best fighter from all time, from all the galaxies, she could take this robot down with only one punch and without using her powers. Using her birth right – the possibility to manipulate water, air, fire, earth and electricity at any time any place in any shape or form she wanted – was a definite no no. She couldn't risk using them.

Her brother would be onto her the next minute so... hell. That could endanger her mission: to get to the Utroms alive and well, with the minimum of wounds.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her skin broke into goose-bumps. The thing coming her way was huge. It had long, metallic tentacles that scooped up the debris that crowded the floor. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she moved swiftly on the ceiling. She was a quick fighter and plus, she had no time to stay and play with the thing. She had to save her second oldest brother from the tyrannical ruler that her biggest brother had transformed into. And, she couldn't forget about her remaining uncle and her little baby sister. She had to find them and protect them from the tiger armies from their native planet.

She must succeed! She must! She had to avenge the death of her parents and family. She had to!

Snarling at the thing in front of her, Kayla lunged behind him and jumped into the water, splashing all around but not making a sound. The robot didn't turn, moving in the tunnel without bothering with the black clothed object that just passed it.

Running from the cleaning robot, the tiger princess, Kayla Torakami, the last remaining free tiger in the whole universe, the wielder of forces unknown, thought only about the ship she had to catch before this empty day ended.

Splashing the walls because of her furious running, Kayla didn't pay attention to the things around her. Her nose and ears told her everything she needed to know and her body just lunged into the darkness without flinching because of the small creatures that inhabited the sewer. She couldn't see them and, to be frank, she didn't give a rat's ass about them even if she notice them. She was a superior being. She was at a stage of evolution that no other race managed to become. She was a mystic being, a creature so powerful that she couldn't be killed.

Or so she thought.

But, to be honest, if she didn't think that, then she was a goner. She had to fight creatures that wanted her dead. She couldn't have any friends. Hell, the last person that she thought was her friend had thrown her to some greedy guards for a bag of gold telling her, as she was taken away, that she didn't meant it, that it was the only way.

'_Bullshit! Bullshiiiit! I could have provided you with anything you needed. You could have worked me to death, yet you preferred to sell me to some Triceraton guard that wanted to get into my brother's graces. Stupid ass! My brother gave him a sword... right in the neck after I had ran away... Thanks to Traximus, if I think a little about it... '_ her thoughts raced her on, as she neared the end of the dark tunnel.

The light was appearing here and there, making her way much easier than it should have been.

A chill ran down her spine as he heart started aching. She had stopped trusting people after that. The only ones that she still believed in were the Utroms and her old friend Traximus.

For six years she had been alone, even though she had always fought against her brother, thus helping the Utroms. And now she needed them, and they, knowing only a part of her past, promised to help her.

Shaking her head, not knowing what to expect from that race, Kayla ran out into the opening, hiding still into the shadows.

A patrol flew above her, searching for God knows what. Growling deep in her chest, the tiger flung up her black and dirtied cape and dressed herself in it. Covering her head with the hood, hiding her face from any kind of light, Kayla started waking on the dimly lit streets, using her nose as much as she could, trying not to look at anyone in particular.

Moving rapidly, she hid herself from shadow to shadow from the patrols. Gulping, feeling her legs as heavy as lead, she tried to force herself to walk faster. She was late and the back cloak couldn't hide the stains of dark red that covered her body.

Passing fast, she barely could see her own shadow, but, at some point, her reflection made her stop for a few seconds. A beautiful, flawless yet dirty face looked back at her from the widow she stopped to look into. Rainbow eyes shimmered in the dark, and her white skin shone even with all the sewer filth and dried blood that was on it. Small stripes of crimson red lit up her features from her eyelids and a blue star and moon shone proudly on her forehead.

Scrunching her nose yet again, she shook her head. She wasn't beautiful. Yes, she looked good and these looks had helped her many times but she didn't consider herself a beautiful creature.

"Beauty comes from within... Isn't that right, mother?" her silent, pleading question made her skin crawl.

Her voice was raged and heartless, much like the voice of an odd robot. She wasn't human. Yet, there was one thing that she hadn't lost till that very moment. But that thought was rapidly shooed away. She had other things to worry about, her body, mind and soul could wait.

Sighting, she all but ran to the end of the alien city. This planet made her sick, though she didn't know why.

'_Maybe because they yet again tried to rape you... Maybe because men are scum buckets that don't deserve a second chance... Maybe because of all this and yet much more...' _her mind turned on her, traitorous.

Growling, pain reflecting in her voice, Kayla disappeared from the streets when a patrol approached her. She was a little mad and disgusted by the two males that looked at everything with bored eyes. Gulping, pushing back the vomit that soiled her mouth, she waited. They went away without paying much attention at the funny looking creature that escaped the shadows.

Running for the cover of the forest, Kayla sighted a relief. She managed not to kill anyone in the last two days, so everything must be OK. Searching her pockets, she fished out a strange phone like device and dialed the only number she knew: Traximus's. She waited, her heartbeat going a bit crazy when he didn't answer after the second ringing tone.

"**Yes? Kayla... Is that you?"** his deep, rich voice, made her jump when she heard it from the small device in her hand.

Realizing that she was gripping the thing way too much, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes... Trax were are you? Tell me that you are close and that you haven't made the mistake of forgetting or... something worse..." she hissed in the phone, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't right.

"**Of course not! Look up!"** His calmer voice made her calm herself further.

Looking up from the hidden spot in the tree tops she was currently in, she searched the sky. For a second or two she could only see the stars, mocking her from above, but then her ears managed to pick up a low rumbling: a plane, an intergalactic ship was approaching her position.

"Come on... We were waiting for you!" Another voice, not as deep but just as familiar, made her smile a sad smile.

It wasn't a beautiful smile because she had forgotten how due to that retched day, but she thought it was a nice impersonation of a smile.

Jumping up from her branch, she twisted in the air and landed on the front of the small space ship. From the front window, Traximus was looking at her. He was smiling at her, and his, well... His smile was true.

Sighing, she got in, and off she was to the Utrom planet. Only the Gods that handled the ribbons on her planet knew what awaited her. But nothing could be worse than what she had to go through the past six years. And she was only eighteen.

* * *

~*~

The party was superb and the gifts were just as many as the number of their friends invited. They were on the ninth cloud at this point. A turtle only turns twenty two once! And they were definitely making the best out of it.

The four turtles navigated from a group of guests to another, chatting happily. Well, in Mikey's case, more like shouting in glee then talking normal.

"Too bad Traximus couldn't come... " Raph sighed. He wanted a sparring match with the big dino, and he missed the huge fighter.

"Yeah... Too bad... I wanted more presents! " a happy-go-lucky Michelangelo nearly floored his older brother when he jumped on his shell.

"I wonder what he had to do... It's the first time he doesn't come to our party..." a curious Donnie mumbled between bites, wanting to finish their delicious cake.

"Hn.." mumbled Raph, his attention turning to the beautiful fairy that fought in the Justice Force.

Prepared to face anything from her, the red clad turtle approached her, but nearly missed his destination because of a drunk Casey running right to him to pin him down. But, then again, Casey was dead drunk, much to April's dismay, so Raph avoided the male with one push.

"Come on.. Raph.. I wa' gonna do a new mov' from wrestlin' with ya.. " slurred the brunet looking at the huge male turtle with shinny eyes.

"Yea' Case... Ye do that to someone else... " giggled the turtle, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Just cuz you grew this past... years don' mean you can do anythin'" the human tried to continue the fight.

"Now, now boys! Play nice! Casey Jones! Get up this instant!" April nearly growled the last part, a feral look in her eyes.

Turning away from the troubled couple, the rest of the guests and even the party boys just continued on with their conversations. Huffing, knowing that a part of the drunken speech his bud had given to the whole audience was coming from deep inside his heart, Raph walked past the group of people gathered in their living room and went straight to the bathroom. He wanted to check on something.

It was true that he wasn't a 5'2" mutant any more. He had grown, much like his brothers, up to 6' 5". Well, he was the biggest, but still... they were all around Casey's height now.

Entering the bathroom, the mutant looked at his reflection in the mirror and a frown appeared on his face. What part of him was looking good? He liked to think that he wasn't a repulsive monster, that he was handsome or something along those lines, but he couldn't. Yet women liked to hang around with him. He had, as his brothers liked to say, a strange magnet. He could pick up anybody, be it man or woman. Hell, even his brothers would joke about it.

He sighted again, the frown deepening.

"Raphael? Come on! You're missing all the party here…" A female voice made him look at the door, a puzzled look taking over his features.

"Sure... Comin'" his Brooklyn accent huskier than he intended.

For once, he didn't want anyone at that party.

But then again, maybe the alcohol in him finally started to speak. Mumbling something to himself, the dark green turtle got out of the bathroom and just stared at he fairy that moved her hips somewhere in front of him, waving for him to join her the moment she had laid eyes on him.

Yes, this party was awesome.

* * *

Leave some awesome reviews now XD I will definitely appreciate them and I will make more awesome chapters for your awesomeness XD

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (~thank you again Amy XD this chapter would never be so good if you hadn't made your magic with it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Again special thanks to Amy! Now I really love you hun XD and I promise I will make Kayla a bit more human in the future... This Mary-Sue character is not my Kayla...well...not all of her at least O_o Thaaaaaank youuuuuu!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The ship moved swiftly beyond the stars, changing its direction from time to time, as the navigating system took them to the Utrom planet. Back, in the cargo-like space that existed on the ship, Kayla rested her tired and suffering body, thinking about the next stage in her plan: she had to regroup on a planet, far away from this galaxy. She had to strengthen herself. She had to control the rage that roamed over her soul with a bruising force.

But all of this had to wait a little. She had to sleep first, but the sudden change of atmosphere didn't let her rest. She wasn't feeling particularly bad, but she wasn't feeling good either. And the main source of this strange disease like feeling came from her suppressing her powers for a long time. The energy that she had to use in a battle or in a every day challenge like walking – she was used to flying, not walking – or preparing some kind of meal for herself was going nowhere but the small crystal that shone on her skin around her neck.

The rainbow crystal was oversaturated with her energy and all the things she had saved over the years – mainly objects like clothes or weapons, but jewelry as well and some small mementos from her past: a doll, a teddy bear, and some other things – that it was starting to get very hot at times when she was trying not to attract attention. Right now it shone with a vibrant red, making her eyes narrow because of the intense light.

The warmth and the nasty buzzing that came from it made her nauseous. Gulping, her mouth feeling like a piece of cotton ball, Kayla looked at the one sitting besides her. Traximus was sleeping, an arm resting around her shoulders. It wasn't like all those times that men had put their nasty appendages around her body. He was trying to be close to her so he could help her, and she knew that all too well. She had accused him of the same perverse mind like all the other creatures she had met, but then, all he did was stare at her, a pained look in his eyes. He had stared at her for minutes, and then, when his speech was ready, he had told her about his true intentions. And she had believed him. She had no other choice, and because of her anger, her powers, her mind controlling and truth seeking powers, had functioned at maximum capacity. He hadn't lied to her then.

She hoped that he won't lie to her in the future. She liked him, maybe as much as the perfect older brother she never managed to know.

Sniffing the air and shifting her stiff body, she felt him tense up when she laid her head on his broad chest. He remembered, even in his semi-conscious state, what she had done to the last male that was so close to her. But when she purred, her voice low and tired, he knew that her trust in him was bigger than her fear and disgust in men all together.

Sighting, closing her tired eyelids, the white haired female felt the familiar sting of pain from her strained and dry eyes. Nuzzling her head on Traximus's chest, she tried to go to sleep with all the pulling and pushing of her energy both in her body and her family crystal. It wasn't as easy as making a fore ball for example, but still... She wanted to risk her total tiredness then make something that would ease her pain.

Memories started to pound in her mind, trying to keep her awake. Dark memories, ugly and blood stained memories, images from her past that she would rather forget. Mumbling something for herself, feeling her heart stop beating, Kayla tried to empty her mind to the point she couldn't feel anything, but the hole in her chest made that impossible.

She wasn't meant for this, she knew too well, but she was a warrior, a tiger princess at that. This may as well not be her true destiny, but this was all she had for the moment. She had to cope up with everything, swallow the bitter bits and walk on, even if her heart would stop showing any kind of feeling.

She bit her bottom lips, her hands curling around her body as she ducked her head in her shoulders, and tried to force herself to sleep. She had to try at least. The last few weeks she had to constantly run from one point of the galaxy to the other because some punk assed freak thought that it would be cool to track her down.

After she had killed him, some kind of strange peace washed over her, and so she managed to think about the aliens that owed her some favors. She needed help. Plus, some of her wounds were starting to look funny even though she was able to heal herself in mere minutes.

'_Oh yeah... Forgot about the fact that I can't use my powers... That's a bummer. Until I get to a safe place I have to stay with this pain... But then again... having this pain means I'm not dead yet... Please, if anyone up there can hear this cry, this single cry, please make it true. I don't want to be dead, I can't die until I see that bastard six feet under!' _the feral growl made the Triceraton sitting next to her wake up again.

"You're not feeling well, now are you, little one?" his deep voice rumbled through his chest and onto her hurting body, making the pain go away. Even if it was for only mere seconds.

"Nope... I can't sleep and my cuts and bruises hurt a little... But that's not the problem here..." she huffed, not looking at her friend.

"And don't even think about using force to make me lay down so you could look at these so called wounds! I don't need pity, Trax!" her humorless smile made him cringe in defeat.

Nodding way, he looked out the small panel in front of him. The dark sky, illuminated by millions of stars, stared back at him, impassive at the creatures that navigated from one point to another, just like his cat-like friend sitting in his arms. He cared for her. Long ago, he remembered briefly, she was the only one that approached him. He was feared as a gladiator, and no one dared to confront him. She wasn't scared and her cold eyes had pierced then through him. She was the only one that confronted him on his plans, on his ideas and she was the only one that helped him.

She was there. And even when she managed to get away, thanks to the help of the turtles, his turtle friends back on Earth, she helped him with gathering forced for a powerful army.

But this scared him: her passive glances, her empty eyes, her slow beating heart. Her skin and face were cold, and nothing seemed to move her anymore. What could have happened to her since he last saw her? He couldn't phantom anything close to the truth.

Another sigh, followed by a moan of protest when he picked her up and went to the small bench further away in the dark, made him realize that this Kayla was... missing something. Something very important. But what could it be?

"Love...Peace... Unity... I want to be able to stay in one place for more than three months... but most of all I want warmth. The kind of warmth only my true love could provide, but that's not possible. I'm not made to be loved or to love. That bastard with my father's face will never let me... I want to feel alive..." Her crying voice made him look puzzled at her.

"You will get these in time... I promise I will help you find them! So don't shut yourself away from the world Kayla, this is not the time nor the place do to so! You are strong or am I mistaken? Were you not the woman that helped planet after planet?" his voice rose to an almost scream of frustration.

But she never answered. Her eyes turned white and, even if they didn't close, he saw a sleep -like state beyond that empty look of hers. He saw the peace she was searching right there, though; he also knew that it wouldn't last long.

Huffing, his hand turning into fists, Traximus got up, took one more look at her, and then turned his back on the sleeping form. When she started to growl, her mystic powers lashing at any living thing around her, he knew that she was having a nightmare again, and that, this time, she will wake up and scream, scream her mother and father and then a plead for her eldest of brothers to stop.

But... this was only a part of her nightmare. She was always falling in a black hole and what scared her the most wasn't the death of everything she cared about, but the possibility that she would never wake up. That she will continue to fall and nothing will stop that.

The smothering pain in her chest turned her breath into raged gasps. The small jewel around her neck floated above her moving, trashing body, looking like an evil eye that would show anyone, if that person made the mistake to stay close to her, what it was like to be in her skin.

The agitated sleep calmed down and the quiet seconds turned into minutes and then into hours. She slept soundless, her eyes wide open, a white milky frame glowing around her head. Her ears twitched from time to time, and her tail swung aimlessly around her body, slashing with its small blade at the tip the air around.

As the spaceship navigated away, with Traximus keeping an eye on her and an eye on the outside world, Kayla dreamed about a place were she could be happy. A place so far away from her grasp that it made her chest tighten and her heart cringe. Tear bottled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall from her eyes. They turned into small diamonds and fell to the ground.

A groan escaped the dinosaur's beak the moment he saw those jewels. This was bad. It could mean only one thing and that was: she was nearing a place that she could never return from. She was always messing around with death, but right now, she was closer to the dead in her life than she will ever be.

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was powerless when she was like this because she could unconsciously kill him if he came near her. And that would destroy her. Forever!

* * *

The party finished quite early, even though they had tried to prolong it as much as possible. They were all wasted, drunken giggles and laughs ringing from all around the lair. Right now they were sitting in a small circle, twirling a bottle in the middle.

"Com' on... Stupi' bottleee... " Raph managed to mumble, looking frustrated to the small thing that just spin in front of him.

But, even if it did hear him, the bottle stopped, not at him, but at his older brother. Angrily, the red clad turtle looked at Leo with a booze filled glare. What was this asshole supposed to do now?

Contrary to the popular belief, Leo was just as drunk as his brothers. So he grinned sheepishly, looking straight into Raphael's eyes.

"Kiss Mikey..." he blurted out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

The look on this second younger brother was priceless. Disgust filled his entire being, but before he could protest, Mikey was already over him, their mouths pressed together.

Even if he was drunk, Raph was sober enough to realize that this wasn't what you would normally do at a party, be it a mutant party like this one. Trying to pry his brother off of him, the darker turtle found himself in the amusing position of kissing his younger brother back just to make him understand that he wanted to get up.

But the orange turtle just reached down between them and pinched Raph's tail playfully.

Groaning both in frustration and pain, Raph pushed Mikey one last time, hard, throwing the smaller male to the other side of the room.

"That was fucking nuts!" he hissed, spitting at Leo's feet, his raged filled eyes making the leader look astonished at him.

"Come on Raphie, it's just a game..." The painful moan from a drunk Michelangelo made the hothead start shaking.

This wasn't right! How could this happened?

"This wasn' funny, fearless!" growled the bigger turtle.

No one said anything when he stormed out of the lair with the beautiful fairy-like girl hot on his steps. Everyone knew not to mess with a drunken and pissed off Raph. It was both dumb because he would never listen to any of them, and the risk of them getting really hurt was the highest then. But it seemed that the girl didn't know or just didn't mind that small clause in the contract when she was dealing with Raphael.

Shrugging it off, Don spun the bottle again, looking pleased when it landed on him. Now he had to send someone to film the hot sex that was going on between the girl and his older brother. They all knew what that chick wanted and most of all, they knew that she was going to get it. Hard, fast and merciless.

Puffing in a small laughter, Don eyed Leo for the job, but then thought that it wasn't a good idea to temper with that force of nature. Not now at least.

As they continued to play, none of them heard the small cries of pleasure and pain coming from right outside the lair, nor did they hear the computer buzzing.

* * *

I will give cookies to those that leave reviews XD

Come on, I want to know how this story is going and how you expect it to evolve.

I want to know what your predictions are XD

Hope you enjoyed reading !


	3. Chapter 3

**My betareader is a wonderful person! Yes she is!**

**Just look at this chapter!**

**It's perfect!**

**Hoodoo you rock, my girl! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

~j~j~j~

A light bump made her open her still tired eyes. Something was wrong, or was she not feeling well again? It wasn't the first time she exaggerated something that was happening near her. Last time, if the sleep state she was in would let her remember correctly, she thought that she was attacked by some huge fighter, the prime gladiator on her planet. But, the truth that she found out the next moment was that it was no fighter, but someone that was trying to help her, a person that could never really harm her. And, that time, she stayed there looking at the lifeless body, her eyes wide and fear contracting her features. She stayed there eying the deep gashes in the body till the blood stopped flowing out. She looked at it a long time, smudged with the red liquid, unable to move, unable to think, just looking deep into the empty eyes of her victim and the grimace that adorned the still features. That guy had no chance to live when he approached her, and still, with all her training, she had killed the poor man with one precise blow to the heart, pulling it out and then crushing it in her fist. Pieces of flesh and clothes were scattered everywhere, tiny drips of blood making their way down her cheeks.

Huffing, rubbing her eyes, her senses alert yet again, thinking about both the worst and the best case scenario. The bump was because her transporting ship had landed on the Utrom planet or because it was hit somewhere. She knew that no one could come near her when she was asleep, so the possibility of her being captured and on a different ship was zero. Plus, she could still smell Traximus somewhere up front from her current spot. If he was there, then she was OK.

Getting up, shaking the sleepiness from her bones, and stretching just in case her ship was indeed attacked. Her ears twitched and her tail made a loop in the air, slashing around and then going around her body in a protective gesture. The small blade at the tip shone for a minute in the dim light, as it shook with anticipation.

Extending her claws, making then zing with the tension in her body as brute force transferred to her fingers and her hands started shaking. She was ready to fight no matter what came her way. But when Traximus's scent made its way to her nose signalizing that he was approaching her and that he was perfectly calm, she scrunched up her nose, thinking that, somehow, he was forced to act that way. Taking an attack pose, crouching so that, if she had seen a bad guy behind her long time friend, she would be able to attack that guy no matter what happened. If he dared to shoot at her or at Trax he would be dead before he could even register.

She knew how everything worked on the battle field, so nothing could surprise her. Well, almost nothing.

"Kayla? We reached our destination."

His tired yet somewhat happy tone of voice made her close her eyes to slits as she stared at the moving door of the room she was put in.

Growling low in her throat, an almost unheard sound due to its tone, she stood up, sniffing the air swiftly. She could not feel any kind of smell other than the ones that she knew all too well. The stench of humans wasn't there, nor the distinct one of weapons. She also couldn't feel the sweet smell of her own kind, so she guest there was no immediate threat to her person. But that never meant that she could lower her guard.

"Come on, little one! You must discuss with the heads of this planet. You want to find a place where you can rest and not worry about the creatures that hunt you, right? Or did you change your mind and want to say amongst lower beings?" His mocking voice made her take a few steps forward, ready to just punch the lights out of his insolent ass.

Yet, she slowed down when she reached the door. She could sense the worry on him, she could sense that smell anywhere and feeling it emanating from his body made her sigh in defeat. Not only was he worried about her, but about his life as well. He was her friend, but that never meant that he wasn't scared of her. That's why he never approached her, and only stood nearby, coming close to her personal space after he made sure she wanted him to do so.

Grinding her teeth, Kayla walked to the door, retracting her long nails and reaching, with one hand, to the small sticks that supported her hair up. Taking them out, she flung her long white with red stripes hair down and shook her head to make them less of a mess. Opening the door with a press of a button, she stared at the huge male looking straight into his eyes. The sudden appearance of his friend made the big dino take a step back.

Grinning herself, Kayla walked past him, trading her fingers through her locks. Rotating her head once, with force and speed, the tigress pulled her hair up in a bun and used the four sticks to secure the wisps that wanted to escape. Petting the areas where her hair wanted to play rough with her nerves, she turned her head, just a little, to look at the Triceraton and then nod at him, making him snap from his strange dream-like state. Puffing with amusement, the girl softened her stare and then turned her attention to the front of the spaceship.

Right ahead of it was a building, a big, kind of old thing that was populated with strange aliens that had tentacles. But she knew all too well what those creatures were. She knew what powers they had, if they had any, so she didn't fear them. Looking straight ahead, forcing her eyes to see beyond everything, her pupils turning into small diamond shape slits and becoming smaller and smaller as she looked at things up close, Kayla searched the one thing that she needed: a tall building in which a robot was kept.

"Lets go Kayla, the Utroms are waiting for you... " Another voice, different from all the other she ever heard, full of sympathy and hurt for her state dragged her attention to the front opening.

The passage to the planet, the door that lead to the open air of the planet was kicked open and a strange robot was looking at her. Only it wasn't just a robot: an Utrom was sitting in it, maneuvering it as it wanted. Turning back to look at the Triceraton, she was greeted with the sight of not only Traximus but her pilot as well. Mortu was looking at her from his own robot suit, making a small gesture to the outside world.

So it wasn't dangerous? She highly doubted it. Something told her that whatever she will meet here won't be as friendly as they assured her it will be.

Growling low in her throat, showing them through gestures that she wasn't the right person to mess with, she jumped from the ship, avoiding all the creatures that were there to accommodate her staying here. Flying through the air thirteen feet above the ground, she touched the runway pavement with a twist and a low grunt from her side. It was hard to jump in this atmosphere, she concluded and then jumped up again, just to test the air resistance to her invasion.

Turning her body 360 degrees, she then made the motion of a flipping x and touched the ground, frowning. If she was put in the posture of fighting here, she was definitely going to get a high number of scars right after.

The air wouldn't let her make all the motions she was used to. She tried to run, breaking through the light wind that blew around the wide space she was in right now. Pushing the ground with all her might, the girl threw her body ahead, testing the tension as she moved her feet faster and faster. To the creatures that were around her, this movement was just a blur, a very thin line of light and color. Not even the trained eye of a fighter was able to detect her motion.

So, she couldn't go up, but she reach top speeds if she ran close to the ground. Humming to herself, she tried another theory: turning to the part of the landing space to where the starships descended, she ran as fast as she could, the air around her roaring, hurt by the force of impact and the jumped straight up, rotating and punching the air so she could make it through. But this failed miserably.

Not only could she not reach to more than eighty two feet above the ground, but she would lose a lot of speed and the small invisibility cloak she managed to gain when she was on the ground. She would be like a rock thrown in the air: she couldn't move and could be seen immediately by a trained eye.

"Stupid planet..." she mumbled to herself, approaching the earth at a high speed.

Using her weight at an advantage – that of a cat, due to the fact that she could change her shape, size and body structure – she hoisted her left foot up, bending it at the knee and pointing with the other one to the ground, her hands spread on either side of her ,body still and straight. The speed of her fall was high but she could manage, if she was careful and concentrated enough. Using her hands to keep herself in one position, she slashed through the air with her tail, making her body spin. The rotation grew higher and higher and, as the tip of her foot touched the ground, the pavement flew all around her as a hole formed where she landed.

She only stopped when her left foot touched the ground. Jumping from the spot she was in, she walked, a frown on her face, wrinkling her forehead, coming closer to those that offered her temporary asylum.

"You air resistance sucks!" she said, her voice low and menacing, not bothering to say any kind of thanks or introductive sentences.

Huffing, hitting his forehead, a small grin tugging at his lips, Traximus approached her, taking her by the hand and walking away from the ship, knowing that if she would have stayed there any longer the aliens would have grown tired of her bad mouth.

"Hey! Why didn't you let me explain! I saw that they wanted me to explain! Why did you take me away?" The tone was harsh as he half-dragged, half-walked with her.

"Because, knowing you, you would have said something hurtful to their pride. This is their planet. You can't say things like that!" Traximus huffed, adopting a tone as if he was talking with a small child.

Growling low in her chest, Kayla stopped, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"I do not owe anything to these aliens. They owe me more than they could ever give me! You know that, Trax! Don't make me repeat myself! It's my birthright to say whatever I feel like it. I may not be on my planet, but I am still a princess!" Her voice rose, as she looked at him with burning eyes.

"I know... But you aren't a princess anymore, now are you? You can't say you have power or money, now do you? And if you aren't ready to accept their help then you will be left alone! Do you want your brother to find you that badly? Do you want to be left alone?" the Triceraton ex-gladiator asked, looking into her eyes.

Grimacing, she turned away from him. His words stung, but that didn't mean she was done fighting. She knew what she knew and nothing could change that. If these things wanted to help her then so be it and if not then she was ready to fight for her freedom. She was always alone, so why should these tentacled, slimy aliens matter to her?

"I don't care about what they want! I asked for their help because I have no place to go right now, but if they think I will change to soothe their wishes then they are mistaken. Gravely! I do not change for the likes of inferior races that owe me their lives. I am done doing good things for those around me!" Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked at the arriving soldiers and commanders.

Traximus wanted to tell her something but the Utroms arrived before he could say what he had in mind. Her heart was just as black and dark as her past. Now he knew. She had closed any kind of emotion away and now was functioning with only an idea and the only remaining thing that her stone heart could muster: hate and disgust.

He could pity her, but he knew that this would only offend her. She was strong enough to take care for herself. That little comment he had pulled out minutes ago had hurt her, but he knew that she wouldn't say anything about it. Not now at least. She was smart enough to know when to quit and when to start something. She was beyond smart even. But that was another problem. He just hoped that, wherever the Utroms would send her she will be OK. He had some places in mind, but he couldn't say those ideas now. He had to wait.

Walking past her friend, maybe the only one she will ever have, Kayla stared at the pavement. This was wrong. She didn't like this planet and being here, so close to her own galaxy only made her anxiety grow. He will definitely feel her and so her hell will begin. But what hurt her more wasn't knowing the fact that she was in danger by being here, but realizing the fact that, by all means, she was no longer a superior being. She was scum, the same scum she despised. She wasn't on her planet and even if she was, her brother had made sure that she had no titles. She was running way from everything.

Tears of frustration and hurt made her eyes shine for mere seconds because they quickly dried up. So what if she was left alone in this universe, so what if she had nothing but a memory and a crystal that only showed her heritage to those that knew her kind? She had made it till now with only these, plus a bunch of feelings that only hindered her. Now she was left with only her memories and her powers. But she was fine, right? Right...

'_**I am sorry Kayla... I shouldn't have said that... I know what you are thinking and how you are feeling and I shouldn't have...'**_ Traximus's voice made her flinch.

'_No you're not! You don't know and you will never know! Now, leave me to my misery and take care of your own planet.. I have none to myself!' _Her curt comment made the dino groan.

Slowing down as she sped up, Trax looked at her shrinking form. She was messed up. What had happened to his friend in the past? What made her so ugly on the inside? What changed her to this thing that only felt bad and never accepted other feelings? He couldn't answer.

As he closed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the road, she disappeared with the Utroms. She had to be sent away to a planet that could help her, not only to regain her strength but to make her feelings come back. But he knew none. Or... There was one! But will they accept this trouble maker? Will they accept to cure a friend of his while not getting anything in return?

Kayla was destroying herself slowly and she needed her feelings back. He wondered how she could survive without them, being so empty, so void of everything.

Sighting to himself, Traximus decided to try and ask them first. He had to send her to a planet that had friends with the same problems as she had. He had to send her to people who would help anyone, who would make her feel ,who would show her that not all creatures were bad. He had to cure her of the curse, of the poison that was casted over her.

Running to the head counselor of the Utrom planet, the Triceraton secretly hoped that they will accept her without asking for anything, that they would offer their help and learn from her as she will learn from them. Running at top speed, the ground shaking under his footsteps, Trax turned corner after corner and ran straight to the place where the teleporting device was. He had to talk to Professor Honeycut and tell him his idea. He knew that the genius would agree with him, so he was sure that she will get helped soon enough.

Huffing up the stairs, he made the mistake to look behind: Kayla was looking at him with heated eyes, reading his mind as the door of the building closed behind him.

"Oh damn!" he cursed under his breath as he tried to speed up.

But, as he did so, he feared that she would try to stop him. He didn't feel her running passed him. He didn't feel her presence. She wasn't trying to stop him? Was she OK with all this, with him sending her to a planet full of creatures that she despised and hated?

'_It's not filled with only creatures like that, now is it? You have friends there... '_ she mused, making him slow down.

Now that was a thought that only the old Kayla could come up about.

'_That Kayla is still in me somewhere and she will always surface whenever I will talk to you Trax... Remember that... I hope you are right in trusting this male friends of yours... I hope you aren't sending me to my or their doom! I know I am unstable emotionally, so I hope you know what you are doing...'_ she warned him, giving a name to the worry he was feeling.

The small pang in his chest told him that she was right. He was hoping he was doing the right thing. Not only for her but for all the galaxies as well. She was the only one that could stop that maniac from hunting every creature that breathed and making it his own. Only she had the power and the knowledge. Only she, and she had problems to resolve before she could do that. She had to face her past before she could tackle the present and the future. And in order to do so she had to be helped and needed a place were she could relax and use her powers. There was no other way.

Reaching the top floor of the building, Traximus ignored the guards and entered, without knocking or waiting to be introduced in the Professor's laboratory, where the three counselors were standing, listening to him talking about some devious plan.

"Professor, you may not know me, but I come to ask you a favor for the small girl that has saved your life in the past: Kayla Torakami!" his rich voice, deep and almost breathless made the Honeycut stop dead in his tracks to stare at him, just as the other three did.

"I know who you are, leader of the Triceraton Republic. Now, what do you want from me that only I can do?" his robotic voice sounded intrigued.

" I want you to talk to the four turtles back on planet Earth and ask them for help. I want you to send our only hope for salvation there for recuperation! " he said, with all the might he could muster without sounding insolent.

"As you wish!" answered the three Utroms in the room in unison, surprising the big dino.

The professor only nodded, going straight to his computers to call out the turtles. He knew all too well about the plans the tigress had, or at least what the Utroms knew from her and that wasn't much. He hoped he could ease her pain as she had did so long ago to him.

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

The computer flickered again, ringing for attention as the turtles laughed. The games were ending and the last guests were leaving. The guys weren't as awake as they should have been, except one, and, as they all fell asleep all around the lair. Only one was present enough to see the screen flicker.

As he approached the machine, his hand twitched, not knowing what to do. Usually, his sons were here to work on this device, but, seeing that they were snoring wherever they could, he sighed and then clicked on the button that seemed to make the machine work.

"**Hello, turtles... Oup! I am sorry to interrupt and** **call you at this hour of the night, but I have a question to ask. If you could put Donatello up**, **I would be most obliged." ** The robot, a friend from their tumultuous past, spoke to him from the computer screen.

"I am sorry, my friend, but I am afraid that none of my sons are awake to help you. But, whatever you have to say to them I can ask them tomorrow, when they will be sober enough to understand."

Master Splinter whispered the last sentence to himself, mussing about his drunk sons.

"**Very well! You may not know but galaxies all around this universe are being attacked by an evil even greater than what your Shredder used to be. This evil is searching for power and wealth and the only way to stop him is by rescuing a girl who knows him very well. Now, the problem is that she has spent the last years running away from him and now she needs to rest. I... We, ask you for help in keeping this girl alive and safe for as long as she needs. I warn you though, she is nothing like you have ever seen," ** the robot said, gesturing to the old rat, as he nodded away.

So, the Utroms, their friends, needed their help in keeping a girl with a lot of power with them and she won't be easy to handle. It was a challenge he had to admit, but it seemed that the fate of everything rested in her hands. Now this reminded him of his past, and he knew very well how hard it was to weight all that on your shoulders. He was, also, in debt to the Utroms for saving his family.

"I understand, dear friend. If this would help everyone, and especially the one that will be send here, than so be it. I will tell my sons what I have agreed on. Please send her in two days from this moment on," the old rat said, closing his tired eyes.

This will be hard on everyone, but at least his sons will be occupied with something.

Nodding away, the image from the computer said its farewells and then disappeared. It was easier this way. It was the only way. Splinter knew that the Utroms would never call them if this wasn't something serious. They were a force to be reckoned with, so they could solve everything. This evil must be a very big one if they would risk sending this person to their home to save her.

Huffing, using his staff more as he walked, he neared his sons and looked at them. It seemed that dangers and adventures never left his family for long. But this was way more serious than it was in the past.

Turning away from them, he limped to his bedroom to meditate. He had to think about all the implications of a girl staying in his home. Though he knew his sons were big enough to take care of things on their own, he also knew that he was still their father and master and that it was his duty to protect them. If this girl was too much to handle, then he had to send her away. If she refused or endangered his sons, he will have to deal with her personally.

What he didn't know was that his second oldest heard the whole thing and was calculating in his own way the implications of that new girl staying on Earth. Raphael wasn't so keen on knowing her here, though he didn't know why. He feared the worst, though he never met her before.

'_If she is like me, then I don't wanna know what stupid thing she's gonna do and bring my bros to danger... I know something bad is gonna happen... I just know...'_ he though for himself, dragging his tired feet to his room.

But he had no idea. He knew nothing about the future, and if he had known now what will happen then he would never think this way. It wasn't just her he had to fear, it was his enemies he had to look after.

But that was the future and this was the present.

He'll think about this mysterious girl tomorrow when his legs won't feel like jello and his lower region won't pulse like hell after a steaming roll in the hay. He could still feel her tight walls around his member, pulsing and pulling at him as he entered her. He could still feel the warmth of her skin and his ears were still ringing with her moans and screams of pleasure. His arms bore the marks of their little game as he was rough enough to make her scream in pain a couple of times as she gripped him with all the force she was able to muster. His lips tingled still with her own, as he nearly bruised her mouth with his own. He wanted to get rid of Mikey's scent and he only managed thanks to her, the Justice Force fairy.

Groaning, massaging his half stiff erection, his mind drifted back to the problem at hand as he masturbated, slowly. This girl was dangerous enough to draw the attention of a tyrant on herself, so she must be something really.. ugly? He couldn't picture her at all. He wondered still, as he moaned in the silence of his room, what it will be like to have her, but he will know in a few days.

As his mind fogged up with pleasure, his eyes closed themselves, and his mind imagined the fairy he just fucked senseless. Her eyes filled with lust, her luscious lips opened as she panted for more. Her cheeks flushed as he pushed in her with brute force, slamming her back against the cold wall as her legs pulled him further in her. Her breaths being squished against his plastron, her heat. He remembered everything, though he knew he will forget about it, or maybe just a part of it, by tomorrow.

Moaning one more time, as his fingers squeezed his pulsing dick, he came, his white cum painting the wall next to him, his bed sheets and his plastron. Now that was intense. Huffing, tired of doing this thing all the time because he could never be satisfied with having someone under him, no matter how many times he would do it with him or her, Raph cleaned himself and the wall with the dirty sheets and then threw them in the far corner of the room. He turned on his left side and fell asleep.

Everything was so empty. Nothing fell whole to him. Even sex had turned sour. The only thing that still gave him enough pleasure was fighting, but no one could survive only with that. He just wished he could find that special person that knew existed somewhere in this galaxy. He wished he could find him or her soon. He needed that warmth. He longed for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

j-j-j-j-j-j

The clicking sound of jewels bumping into each other resonated in the room, being the only sound that interrupted the strange silence. Her bored and empty eyes were fixed on the small object between her fingers as she twirled it around and around, watching the small bells and diamonds flicker with the light on them. Even if she was watching the small stick that was once in her hair, keeping it in place, she didn't see it. Her eyes, dull and lifeless, were fixed on something that was happening deep inside her, the real world giving her nothing of a thrill.

She didn't feel safe and she knew that she couldn't space out like that, but she couldn't keep her mind focused on reality any longer. Her inner self, her demonic self, had called for her attention for a long time and this was the only moment that she could spare. As her claws kept playing with the stick made of cheery wood, her soul wandered in a place that no one knew of. Darkness was her ally here because only she could see around and the demon inside her could only growl at a safe distance.

Sighting, her breath raged from all the struggle she had to put up with so that the wild beast inside could be calm and rational, Kayla flexed her powers just a bit so she could make herself invisible. The real her remained calm and unmoving. Only the twirling thing that kept increasing it's rotation between her fingers and her shallow breathing showed that she was still present there. In fact, she was so still that she could easily be confused with a statue, but, if you made the mistake to approach her right now, you would find yourself headless, her tail prepared to slash through any kind of attacker.

Inside, she searched, scared, for the thing she feared the most: her real personality. It was a known fact that tigers relied on their primal urges most of the time. She, on the other hand, had to keep herself in check so that her pathetic excuse for a brother wouldn't find her. She had to restrain herself from everything a normal tiger warrior would do. And this is the irony: with all their advanced race and knowledge, they couldn't behave normal. They could still be considered wild beasts if they ever had a fit in a foreign place.

The road she was walking on was lighted with a fiery red color that send shivers down her spine. The blinded creature that lived in her could now sense her and she knew that all too well, so she remained alert so that she wouldn't be killed.

'_**So you finally came here... Took you long enough, little princess!' **_ the mocking tone of the white and fury tiger made her shrink back into her inner world.

It was scary to be here and all her force, the strength she had to show to the people around her, was useless. That thing could crush her if it really wanted, but that meant that they would die together and this was the last thing they both wanted. The tiger in her wanted the same thing as she did: to see Kain in a pool of his own blood. The tiger inside her wanted to belong to a family just as she wanted, but that, at this stage, was impossible.

'_I came because you kept pestering me to do so. Now tell me what was so important that you needed my immediate presence here? You know I can't come here whenever you feel like talking... '_ Kayla dared to sound superior, though she didn't feel like it.

The thing inside her had turned against her before and she feared that it will try again and that soon. She feared that, even if she managed to make it feel and think at the same level as she did, it will get bored of being like her and then surface and kill everyone. But, the tiger surprised her, once more. It may be savage, bottling up a lot of rage and poisonous hatred, but it had a heart, much like she did.

'_**Stop being like that. If I wanted to take over your body and murder everything that crossed my path I would have done that a long time ago. I may be bad at socializing, but remember that I keep you sane and functioning little one. This Ayomaru won't do anything to those that are good to you! Now, back to the matter at had, seeing as you have a lot to do...' **_ he cleared his throat, a pleased laugh emitting from his large chest, his voice coming from everywhere around her.

Taking a few steps backwards, her muscles screaming from all the tension that had accumulated in her body, Kayla waited for him to appear. It was rare for her inner beast to be so calm. Had she reached the sensitive spot in his heart that made him think before acting? She doubted her power of persuasion, but she thought that it was the only thing that made sense.

The cold and reddish darkness around her started to lift itself as she crouched down, ready for an attack from Ayomaru. But it never came. A pleasant light glowed all around her, making her look around in confusion. It was the first time, from that retched moment when her parents were killed, that Ayomaru had made this light shine above her. What was he planning?

She still remembered the first time: she had crashed into herself, throwing the real world to the back of her senses, the only thing she could feel being the sensation of her own thoughts swimming all around her. He had surfaced, just as powerful as he was now, or maybe just a bit more smaller, younger than now and had talked her out of her induced catatonia. He had talked to her for a long time, cradling her shivering and crying self between his huge paws and just made her realize that she wasn't as alone as she had previously thought. He was there with her and if anything would happen to her he will come to her aid. She had believed him then.

After that, she forced him to the back of her heart and thoughts much more obsessed with finding her uncle and little sister than with her safety. And then he had turned evil, forcing her to realize that it would be useless to find her family if she would be dead. And she had listened to him, but still negated her urges. And, till now, she had been fine. Exhausted and scared but fine.

'_Please do tell me and hurry it...'_ she forced her thoughts out through her mouth.

Staying here too much would make her forget about what she had to do. Would make her forget about all the pain she had to put up with. He will make her forget, even if he will never do so himself. He will always make her loose track of things but he will keep them inside him and, when she will be too weak to fight, he will come outside of her body and fight for her. Ayomaru was her spiritual guardian after all. He was a part of her tremendous power, though not the biggest part.

'_**As you wish: are you really sure you want to be send to that small planet in that far out dimension that your Triceraton friend had told you about? Are you sure you want to stay with those creatures? From all you know they could be worse than what Traximus had told you!' **_ his roaring voice, made her jingle as his gigantic form appeared in front of her, materializing out of nothing.

Gulping, frantically searching for a pertinent answer, Kayla watched him as he came closer. A cloud of smoke emitted by his white fur covered much of his proportions, making him look watery and jiggered. But she knew all too well how he was: a huge tiger, white with red markings. His big head bearing the same markings as her own face did: a half moon and a star and ragged stripes on the cheeks, not to mention purple twisted forms at the corners of his red-gold eyes. He was a magnificent creature, with six pairs of wings on his back and a long, dangerous tail. His claws here always stained with something she guessed could be blood, but she wasn't sure. His eyes were fixed on her, waiting for an answer as the road beneath her feet disappeared and she found herself falling with him flying under her and catching her.

They flew in silence for a wail, as he purred with her fingers scratching the skin under her. She could walk about thirty paces from one shoulder to the other, but she dared not to move. She was still scared of his power, of the force his words held over her.

'_I don't know, Ayomaru. I don't know were I can go and these creatures accepted me, without knowing much about myself. They said I can stay there, with them, and recuperated and maybe even search for my lost kin, but... I don't know if trusting them is the right thing to do... ' _ Kayla shifted nervously, her eyes glowing with uncertainty.

This was the child he had to care for all these years and she still didn't know what she should do. She was still a kid in more than one aspect even if she seemed so sure of herself when she surfaced out of this world. The killing and the fighting she had to endure the past years made her mature, but she still need that type of love, the love of a special person, the type of love he couldn't offer her.

Sighting, forcing his huge body to turn, his wings flapping around aimlessly, supporting them both through the clouds of almost pink smoke of their world, Ayomaru glided through the skies, thinking about the right words he should say to her. He had watched her grow and he knew all about the friendship between her and that strange Triceraton, not to mention the alliance with the Utroms. He knew and he had agreed with it. It was right for her. But now, he didn't know what to think about this knew arrangement. It was good for her and she could start using her powers more freely. But, he didn't knew this earthlings and he feared the worst for both her and them.

Sighting yet again, as he felt her stiffen on his back, Ayomaru though that, if they would try something funny, he would personally deal with them. Growling deep in his chest, soothing the fear in his little daughter, the tiger coughed once and then spoke:

'_**I know that this is the last advice you need right now, little one, but I think that you should go to this planet and relax for a wail. I know that this is the first time I agree with the ones that are around you up there, but I find myself unable to say anything else. You are strong enough to make them fear you if they cross the line and I will be there. Plus, you trust this Traximus guy right? You trust him, so you must believe him that he had given it a thought before making this decision for you, don't you think so?' **_ his words made her eyes widen, almost popping out of their sockets.

Ayomaru, her inner beast, had agree with Traximus? Now this was a first. Till now, the only way to deal with a problem had been, for the tiger that is, by force. But now... Now he said that it was OK to stay with these earthlings.

Laughing to herself, Kayla surfaced to the real world, finding herself giggling madly. She thought that this world wasn't so bad after all, this world had made Ayomaru a lot better than he was in the past. Fighting with the giggles, tears falling down her cheeks as she silently cried, her tail going around and around her body, like a small blanket, shielding her, Kayla cupped her knees to her chest and waited for her fit to end. It was rare for her to react like that, but, she thought, she wasn't normal anymore, so this was perfectly OK for her.

Remembering her past, she sow a thing that she wanted to forget: she had lost her mind, her feelings right after that incident and she could never get them back. But, as Ayomaru had told her once before, she could find someone who could help her feel right once more. She needed someone to teach her how to be normal yet again, though, as her cold side insisted to tell her, she didn't need feeling, being an assassin and all.

'_Everyone needs feelings or they will remain empty carcasses and will walk this Universe without doing anything for themselves or for others. They will be like me... mad and unwanted... I want to feel wanted, not to be shone off from every planet, accused of doing something that I was forced to do to survive. I want to feel loved... I want a... family...or something close to that...'_ her thoughts resonated through her, a pained Ayomaru howling in her, trying to sooth her crumbling heart.

If she couldn't find this special feeling then she will end her life. No one knew what she was going thought and no one needed her. If she was thought about then those beings only sow in her a weapon in destroying her brother. She wasn't a living being anymore. And she hated that more than she hated herself being insane.

Trembling with anger and fear, a slight depression making her bones ache and her soul scream in agony, the princess got up from the bed she was sitting on. She ignored the beautiful furniture and sight out of her balcony and walked, staggering, to Professor Honeycut's lab, a force pushing her there. She needed to get out of there.

Utroms saluted her, and she could smell their fear and she rushed to the laboratory, tears shining in her panicked eyes. Why were they afraid of her? Why couldn't they act normal with her like they acted with Traximus or that robot professor? Why was she so strange to their eyes?

Grinding her teeth together, she forced herself to advance, her hurt expression turning to anger. She didn't want to make a scene here and kill the only creatures that offered her asylum. They were the ones that helped her, even if they did it out of fear or because they didn't want their "precious little weapon" damaged or captured. They still came when she reached for them.

She almost punched the sliding, metallic door of the lab as she got there, her fury and pain reaching their climax. She wasn't fine at all and she feared that she will burst within minutes, killing every single little being that was in the Universe.

She could only take this much and the talk with her inner being only showed her how empty she had been till that moment. She didn't want to be so empty, she was no weapon, no robot, she was alive. She was breathing and feeling, though not as they were.

Huffing, tears and sweat making her skin glow, Kayla ran into the lab, her frantic eyes searching for Honeycut, feeling the black hole in herself grow. She needed to talk to someone, she needed them to listen to her, but she also knew that they will never do so. Trembling, her jewels, the ones in her hair and the one around her neck, glowing with the power they could no longer contain, Kayla walked to the teleporting machine and just looked at it, her rainbow globes analyzing it to it's smallest detail.

"Oh? I never knew you would be interested in this thing?" a robotic voice made her jump, as she turned abruptly, searching for the place where it had come from.

Her ears moved rapidly on her head, and, as she found the source, her demeanor changed. Her pain and distress melted, hardness taking place over her features. She didn't want to show her true feelings to just everyone. Kayla only let her feelings surface when she was alone, and not even then.

Coughing slightly, she turned her attention back at the machine, her cold eyes analyzing it once more. This was the thing that will send her home it seemed. Now this was strange. She calculated the resistance of the particles of her body and the continuum of space and time, approximated the distance from these planet to the one they wanted to send her too, assumed that the creatures that wanted her didn't have a teleporting thingy and then ended with calculating all this machine could do and reached a verdict, in mere seconds: this thing wasn't finished. Or she assumed that it wasn't finished.

"Do the creatures you want to send me to have one of these?"she asked, rudeness in her voice.

"Yes, Donatello has build one years go so that I can visit them and..." the professor started but then remembered, because of the raised brow of the girl in front of him and her folded arms, that she didn't knew who Donatello or the creatures she was going to be send to were.

Keeping her cold gaze on him, her perfect eyebrow arched up expecting an answer, Kayla waited for him to explain, as she tried to figure what she could do for these machine to make it work without needing a second one for the teleportation be done.

"Well... I can't really explain it... the world they live in that is, but I can say these to you: they are outcasts just like you. Created by a strong mutagen, Utrom mutagen at that, they are shone from the people they protect because of their nature. " the professor trailed off.

"But what are they? " she demanded, looking straight at him.

"Turtles... trained in the art of ninjutsu by their father and master: a mutated rat!" a deep voice made her turn her gaze to the door.

Traximus was standing there, arms folded, serious and concerned about her well being. But she couldn't figure out why he was angry at her.

"Oh... " she huffed, closing her eyes.

"Are you ready to be send there or not? I have waited for your answer for long enough... there isn't a better place like Earth, so? " the harness in his voice made her eyes widen just the slightest.

"Yes..." she murmured, looking at her feet.

'_So I was making life harder for him... He should have told me before I requested his help... Just send me away and you will be free of this burden you so freely call a friend...'_ her thoughts started to turn against her, as she fought with the urge to scream at Traximus who just nodded away to the professor to start the machine.

But she knew nothing about the turmoil in Traximus's heart. She was so busy with blaming herself that she forgot to look at him. He had to be cold to her in case Kain got to him. He had to forget about her and fast to protect her. They all had to forget her or she could die and he didn't want to see her dead. He will send her away and he will make her think that he hated her so, when the time will come, she won't risk her life in trying to save his.

A loud buzzing noise erupted from the center of the room, and a blinding blue light made him close his eyes to mere slits as he kept an eye on her. His eye widen when he thought he could see tears in her eyes. Only she knew what pains she harbored. Only she knew how to deal with them, but he feared that, if she showed any sign of crumbling, of tears and defeat, he won't be able to let her go.

Gulping, he approached her and looked straight into her eyes. Nothing, no pain, no hurtful feelings, no hate. No nothing. She was as empty as a porcelain doll and she didn't seem to react to his presence. Biting his lower lip, the big Triceraton, pushed her gently to the teleportation platform and waited for Honeycut and the Utroms that had entered the room mere seconds ago to say something. His heart was sinking and he didn't trust his voice, and he was scared to reach to her stiff form with his mind. He was terrified to say anything to her.

"I hope you will forgive me for everything..." her tiny whisper made his heart stop.

He could no longer hear the creatures all around him, he could only watch as she disappeared, tears and compassion in her eyes. Before he could react she was gone. His hand, that he had lifted ready to touch her, descended and slumped next to his thigh. His chest was tight and his heart felt heavy. What was going to happen to her next? Was she going to be OK? He trusted the turtles, but... somehow... he feared that she was going to do something and get herself in trouble and she was going to die protecting someone. Gulping, a sour taste on his tongue, the Triceraton ruler turned on his heals and walked, ignoring everyone, to his chambers. This was off. He felt empty all of a sudden and he didn't like it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

**-Two days before her coming –**

The lair was silent for the longest time as they digested the news. They were going to let a complete stranger into their home, care for her and help her, without being given anything in return? They looked at each other, then averted their eyes, each and every one of them looking to different things. Raphael knew about this plan, but was still shocked. He couldn't afford to put his family into danger.

"Is she even safe here? " Michelangelo's question broke the heavy silence as they all turned their attention to him.

"I think so, my son. We must make her feel safe if nothing else. She must be scared and lonely. I have heard, like I previously told you, only a part of her past, and she seems like in need of help. We must care for her, even if she is not part of our family. She is the protégée of our friends out in space!" the wise rat retorted, making his sons frown.

This made no sense to them. Why must they take care of someone that was destined to die anyway. Sure, they understood the necessity of her existence, but... This just didn't felt right.

"I agree with her staying here, mater Splinter. " their official leader said, standing up and stretching his muscles.

"I agree too...Though I don't particularly like the idea of her being here, with all the problems and powers she has... But I can't just say no to her. She's kind of like us!" the purple clad turtle joined their leader.

"I'm in too! It seems like fun, having another friend and all. I bet she's beautiful!" the hyperactive Mickey jumped from his spot, flying to the other side of the room.

Sighting, still not convinced and not liking the idea at all, the sour Raphael only looked, hatefully, at his brothers, and then turned his attention to his father. He knew that Splinter only accepted it because of the long time friendship with the Utroms, but he was way too calm about this. From all they knew, this chick that was shoved by force down their throats was just as mad and dangerous like the Shredder. Maybe even worse. And they had to take care of her and help her calm down? They had to teach her how to be human again and to forget about her past?

Shell, they didn't even know what being human meant. They were turtles after all. Why were they the ones that had to do this? Why didn't they lock this chick in a cell or something?

"I don' agree!" his huffed, angered remark made the three brothers sight in return.

But he didn't care. Unfolding his arms and stepping away from his spot next to the wall, Raph left the lair, wanting to blow off some steam. He didn't like the idea of having this atomic chick here. She was beyond dangerous and he feared that his family and friends will be in danger because of her.

"This is Raph for you..." Don exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and shaking his head.

"He has his own problems to deal with, and I know Raphael will come to accept the idea of having a stranger in our home. I know that this is strange and dangerous, but she has no other place to go! She will be our guest and this is final." the old master sighted, thumping with his staff in the ground.

He will make her feel like she had a family using his own. Her problems now connected with his, and he had a responsibility in taking care of everything. He may be old, but he still had life in him. His second may not agree now, but something told him that he will be the one that will care for her the most.

Signalizing his third son to come and aid him, the wise rat walked to the wide screen computer and waited till his son tapped the coordinates so that he could speak to Mortu and the other Utroms. As the connection was set, his heart thought this over again. She may be the strongest person in the universe but, if she was send here, that meant they trusted him and his family above all others. This female tiger had problems that he had to correct. He will help her even if she won't want that.

After the short talk with the Utroms that thanked him over and over again, the mutant, eldest in the lair, closed his eyes and turned his attention to his patient sons. Nodding away, he walked to the sofa and just sat down in the seiza pose, turning the TV on.

"So, that was all? When will she come? How will she look like?" his hyperactive son assaulted him with questions that he couldn't answer.

" I do not know when she will come or how she will look like, but you must wait and be patient my son!" he sighted, mussing when he sow the look on his face.

Turning his attention to the TV, he tuned out to all the noise around him.

Time passed fast, and, although his second hadn't returned home until the next day, Splinter sow the same anger and frustration in his eyes, even if he reeked of sex and blood, and didn't bother him. He knew his son all too well, and the change that this new being will bring to his family will be a benefic one. At least they will get distracted enough to let him watch his soap operas in peace.

Raphael was exhausted, but he still couldn't find a solution to his problem. This new comer didn't feel right, like a part of his wanted her to come, and that he refused to acknowledge that part. He refused to think of her like a future part of his family and his interest. He just didn't want to take part in taking care of a girl that couldn't take care of herself.

Sure, he knew her past and what she had to confront, but he thought that she had made up a part of those things just so that the creatures that came in contact with her would take pity on her and help her out. For example, he doubted she had worked as an assassin, or a gladiator. But he thought that the part with her being hunted down by her own flesh and blood was right.

" I know she is going to be a gorgeous girl with big breasts, cute face, just your typical model. I just know it! We will all salivate after her!" his youngest brother boomed happily as he helped Donnie with his work as his second youngest mussed for himself, not bother by the chatter box.

"And she'll even make Raph look out for her." Donnie giggled, as Mickey started to laugh next to him.

"Even worse: she will make Raph stay next to her! She will make him forget about all the other females out there!" Mickey laughed, nearly dropping whatever he held, his eyes sparkling playfully.

"As if!" an angry Raphael mumbled from the doorway, even though, deep inside, he was laughing.

Hearing the tone of their older brother, both Don and Mickey started to laugh, stopping whatever they were doing. This was something that they couldn't comprehend. Raphael wasn't the type of person to just stay around one girl. A womanizer, that's what they called him. It just couldn't come true.

"I bet she won't be as beautiful as you say. I bet she's this ugly duckling!" he retorted, coming closer to the laughing duo.

"I...I don't be-believe that!" howled Mickey, trying to catch his breath.

Huffing and just shooing them off, the red clad turtle turned around and busied himself to the bathroom and then to his room. He had to sleep. He couldn't do much right now, with her coming into his home, so he calmed himself down and just resumed to waiting for this stranger to appear.

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

**-The day Kayla is send to Earth –**

The teleporting device shone with energy as a powerful light invaded the lair and a form, clad in a black and dirty cape, appeared on the platform, staggering on her feet.

The turtles held their breaths, as their eyes adapted to the light again. Well, at least three turtles did this, unknowingly, as the second, just hummed a curse under his breath, keeping a distance between himself and the girl. As the creature stepped down from the platform, pale hands reaching up to take down the cape that hid her face, his nose was hit with the most wonderful smell he had ever felt. Immediately, he pushed the feeling away, defensive, as a low growl escaped his lips.

The same reaction came from the figure in front of him as she took as step back, turning her head to the platform and then to the five creatures that greeted her and then back at the platform. Her hands were still clutching the cape, but she made no move to reveal her face.

"Hello... I'm... We are pleased to meet you. Make yourself at home here!" a deep voice made her jump as she turned, defensive to the one that talked.

Lowering her hands, the figure just nodded and then retorted, making Raph's skin break into goose bumps as he felt his stomach flutter:

"I never had a home, so I don't know how to do that! Excuse me for intruding! " her velvet tone made the creatures in front of her gulp.

Sniffing the air, feeling a smell that resonated with her own, but that negated her at the same time, she reached for her cape once more. They were armed but, even in her exhausted state she could still defend herself. Once her hoody feel she heard the small gasp and huffed. They were predictable.

"Ha ha!" the sudden burst of a victorious voice scared her for a moment, hurting her ears, as she flatten them to her skull; "I told you she will be beautiful! I told you, didn't I ?" the youngest of the four screamed as she inhaled the air around him.

He wasn't the one bearing the overpowering smell she had felt moments ago. But his scent was close to it and it calmed her, maybe even made her smile, even though she didn't feel like it. Her smile soften her features and another small gasp traveled through the bodies in front of her.

"Young one, I am Splinter, this family's head and your future protector. I am very pleased to meet you!" the raspy voice of someone old enough to be her own father made her turn her attention to the corner of the room.

An almost white rat looked at her with kind eyes that expected an answer to his greeting.

"My name is Torakami Kayla, tiger princess from planet Anatolia, ruled right now by my own evil kin, Kain. I am sorry for making you take care of me, but I do not intend to make you go through great extremes for me. I will find myself a place to stay so you don't have to..." her velvet and sad voice enchanted the men in the room, as they watched with their mouths open the movement of her body.

"Nonsense... You are going to share this lair with me and my family. This may be considered an order, but I intend it as a request that will help you regain you strength faster!" the rat interrupted her.

Frowning slightly, inhaling the air one more time she concluded that this creatures lived in the sewers, just like she had once done. She opened her mouth to retort, but the sudden movement of one of the turtles made her jump back and extend her claws without thinking.

"I am very sorry, but I wanted to get out of the chair and show you around..." a slightly perturbed and embarrassed purple clad turtle made her relax one more.

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault for not paying attention to you... I kind of forgot that people tend to move fast. I take sudden movement as a threat to my own person. " Kayla excused herself, bowing her head.

Scratching his head, the one that last addressed her without , being just a bit scared of her claws, approached her, this time a bit more careful. Retracting her claws, she crooned her to one side to look at him.

"I'm Donatello or Donnie... The orange one is Michelangelo or Mickey, the one with the blue bandana is Leonardo or Leo and the one in the far corner of the room, right next to the door is Raphael or Raph... Um..." the one called Donatello trailed off, pointing to his brothers one after the other.

Kayla only nodded in response as she inhaled the air in the lair, tasting their names on her tongue. They weren't as evil or strange as she thought they would be. When her eyes moved to the last of the turtles, the strong smell of a male that could overpower her made her skin break into goose bumps. This male couldn't be the one that will save her crumbling heart from destruction. He didn't like her one bit. Sure, he was interested in her, but something told her that, even if he was completing her, he won't admit it.

Frowning, sniffing the air again, clicking her tongue, amused by his reaction, a scowl and a puff fallowed by an intimidating glare, Kayla just stood there looking at the four turtles.

"Pleased to meet you all!" she whispered, lowering her eyes, her long lashed shadowing her unique eyes.

Nodding, left speechless , the guys only fallowed her as she stepped after the rat, inspecting her new home. It was cozy and she knew she will feel just splendid here. The only problem was the hostility coming from the one called Raphael. She kind of loved the idea of making fun of him. An evil smile curled her lush lips as she hid her face from their eyes. She was so going to enjoy making him surrender to her. He wasn't like the others, so she will have to pull out all her arsenal, but he will crack in the end, she just felt it. And along with him, her heart will be mended. And maybe something more. Giggling, a sound she hadn't made in years, Kayla just made small comments whenever the rat seemed like he wanted some. This was going to be something new, she mussed.

* * *

-v-v-

**I will give a light warning at the end of these chapter. My fabulous betareader is still working on it, and this is all my thinking. If you want to bash my head, be my guest XD I'm in the wrong here**.

**But, if you have time, please answer to this simple question:**

**: What kind of thing would you do to Raphael or any other turtle for that matter if you were in Kayla's shoes ? What would you do to make them surrender? Come up with something inventive and surprise me XD**

-v-v-

**Hope you liked it XD the chapter I mean XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**The most important things are the hardest things to say. They are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish you feelings – words shrink things that seem timeless when they are in your head to no more then a living size when they are brought out." – Stephen King**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

* * *

Time passed effortlessly as she got accustomed to her new environment. It was strange to stay so close to creatures, males at that, that always wore gloves when they got close to her. She was used with beings that treated her like dirt and which she could, afterwards, kill without remorse or a second thought. She used to be pushed from spot to spot, always insulted or sullied or hit with whatever those that were crazy after power had at hand, and she never cracked. The only time she killed an entire village was when a group of sex deprived freaks tried to make her bed them. The women that were seconding the men just watched or encouraged their husbands, dads, songs or brothers to attack her without mercy, thinking that they will get their own share of her bullied body afterwards and she would submit as the perfect slave. Being out of breath and trembling with the restraint, bruised and bloodied from a previous chase, she practically stood no chance against them. She just watched them with empty eyes as they approached her with hungry eyes and bodies. She just stood there, a barely functioning body, her mind wandering far away in space, the wounds in her heart screaming for her to pay attention to them.

It was when the first dirty hand of one of the males touched her skin when her eyes turned red, her pupils turning into slits and the raged markings on her cheek bones flaring a bluish color, the anger of her inner spirit at a raging point. An aura had surrounded her body then, lifting her off the ground with only the force of the poisonous barrier. But she wasn't present there. Her soul had regressed in her, her meat suit just acting on impulse, Ayomaru controlling only a part of her actions, as her claws dug into the soft flesh of those that dared to touch her and make her succumb to an inferior position.

She didn't remember much from that time, but one thing had engraved itself in her mind: the looks on their faces when she turned killer on them. She had been the perfect girl that had helped them one week before turning evil with only that stupid decision from their side. It was the only thing she remembered after such a long time. When she returned from her bloodied slumber, she ran away from the empty village, but only because she had seen the thing she feared the most: snakes and spiders. She had ran then, tears running down her pale face, smudged with droplets of blood and dirt. She didn't look at herself until she had reached a clearing and a small water pool where she just screamed her lungs out, her fragile conscience cracking because of the pure terror that freaked her out.

Tapping a clawed finger on the wooden table, she refocused on the real world, shoving the ugly memory back into the past it belonged to. Sighing, she looked after the boys as they busied themselves with rearranging a new room for her. They carried a fluffy bed for her, a few things that they thought she needed like a mirror, a table, a chair, some cushions and other things they could get their hands on. A small smile tugged at her lush lips as she heard the loud chatter and curses that came from their mouths, especially from the one called Raphael, the animosity between them never subsiding even after the three days she had been there. Or hadn't been. The only thing she did was watch them from afar, a silent guardian, never talking unless she was directly asked by one of them.

Their life hadn't changed even the slightest bit with her there. She could have been a statue and it would have been the same. The tapping of the claws seized as she dug the sharp tips into her soft flesh, not winching even the slightest bit as they pierced the skin and blood started to ooze out of the freshly made wounds. She forced her claws into her appendence even more as a grimace started to make her smile disappear from her face.

So this wasn't a dream... Too bad... She had hoped that this would be one so she could wake up and find out that she was just perfectly unhappy in some alien's bed. She wished she could just continue her life like she had done till that very moment. This life didn't suit her. She wasn't like all the females she had known in the past: she couldn't submit to males, she couldn't stay still and not act at all, and most of all, she couldn't agree with anything that damaged the images in her head about the world she had seen till now. But Kayla knew one thing: the world she had seen, the dirty, corrupted world wasn't the only world out there. This life, the life this turtles lived, was one of those that she had dreamed of, but never wanted to reach. It was too peaceful, too... dry of blood.

Sighting, her rainbow orbs turned again to the palms of her hands. Small half moons gushed out blood, ribbons of red liquid running down her fingers and then splashed on the floor, turning into what seemed like small pictures. A frown made her face scary for the first time in many months as she watched the images on the floor play around. Her hands turned once again in fists, her razor sharp nails biting into the freshly cut skin, deepening the wounds and giving more "ink" to the movie that was playing on the floor. A low growl filled with disgust and fear rumbled in her throat, as the face of her older brother took shape before her eyes, grinning sheepishly at her, his eyes narrowed and glowing with hatred for her and those that were inferior to his power.

"You won't get me, you son of a bitch. You monster! You didn't come from the same womb as me or my sister, you murderer..." her voice, low and dangerous, vibrated from her parted lips, her face white and her body shaking as she stood up and stomped on the image without thinking twice.

She pushed her foot down again and again, erasing the unwanted image as her eyes just widened in shock. Unknown to her, one creature was watching her, his eyes never leaving her form as she jumped up and down on a small puddle of blood. He watched her cry and curse, calling out names that he never heard before, the pathetic show showing him that, even if she wanted to look tough she was no more than a scared and lonely girl. The wounds in her heart opening more and more as new creatures asked of her more than she could give. They wanted her to destroy something that they themselves created in the past, and yet never thinking that, maybe, she wanted to live for herself and not for others.

Huffing, wiping the tears from her face, smudging it in the process with blood, Kayla dropped once more on the chair, trembling with fear and feeling her heart and mind sink yet again. She didn't feel good at all, and being here wasn't of any help. Two of the five creatures looked at her with reserve and maybe pity, one hated her even though she didn't understand why and two... well, to them, she was just a new toy, something to be played with. No one in this universe ever asked her how she felt, what she wanted. No one looked at her for what she was.

Supporting her head on her wounded palms, ignoring the pain that surged through her system when the salty tears came in contact with the abused flesh, Kayla tried once more to calm herself. This kind of episode seemed to be more frequent year after year, but she never felt better afterwards. No one dared to listen to her story, no one wanted to listen to her desires. All they wanted was her menace of a big brother to disappear, even if that would cost her, her life. They didn't want to help her. They wanted that jerk dead and that was final. She was just another weapon they could get rid of after she was used.

Crying, tears and blood sliding down her face and dirtying her new clothes, but not turning into the gems they used to morph into. She felt so hollow, so empty. She was dead inside.

"You should treat those wounds now..." A deep, rich voice made her head snap up as her nose started to move, trying to inhale the scent that washed over her from the kitchen door.

"Why... Why do you care? You don't want me here more than anyone. " Her voice, shaking and barely above a whisper, made it's way to his ears.

Sighting, the buff male approached her, unable to resist the urge to stay close to her. It was true that he didn't want her near his family, but he didn't hate her as much as he pretended. Her tears, her pain made him think twice. She had problems, even bigger than his own. He didn't know much about her, but what he knew made his heart cringe with pain. She had seen things much worse than he had. Her parents were killed by her eldest brother, and now she had to run away to the other end of the galaxy to escape his searches and to survive. She wasn't weak. Not body, but soul. She needed someone, just like he had, to talk to.

Clicking his tongue, Raphael, the only one that had seen her true self for the longest time, sat next to her, reaching for a towel and gently taking one of her hands into his.

"Maybe, but tha' doesn' mean I'm not gonna take care of your sorry ass while you're here! I don' care what ya have done in the past, right now yer here, so ya should take it easy. If ya wanna talk ya can always talk to me... " his voice cracked at the end.

As he cleaned her wounds and talked, Kayla just watched him , listening to his mumbling, not even once making eye contact with him. He had dropped his head, pretending to pay attention to her hands and didn't even once raise his head to look at her. Her eyes just watched his hands work, as he tapped the wet cloth on the punctured flesh, wiping away the blood. He was extremely gentle, something she had never suspected his huge form to be capable of.

"Bullshit, and you know it, earthling. You don't want to talk to me... You don't want to hear me out, your problems being sufficient for you not to care about mine." Her voice was powerful this time as he finished with her hands.

His head snapped up, a deep frown making his eyes turn into slits. This little girl dared to say such rude things to him even though he had offered her his help? On what...

"But thank you... You are the first one that says that to me... It's been so long since I heard that from someone that didn't want to get something from me... Thank you Raphael Hamato!" her words stopped his train of furious thoughts as she stood up and bowed to him, a small smile making her face glow.

'_She smiled... She smiled and it looked so cute and warm... Not like that first grimace she had made...' _his eyes widened at the site of her.

'_Thank you...'_ A cute giggle resonated through his mind as he jumped up as she stepped out of the kitchen. What was it with this girl that made him both furious and desperate to have her?

Sighing, his own smile curving his green lips as he watched her jumping up on the second floor of the lair to look at her room. She didn't belong here, that was what he had thought the first time he had seen her. She had no place here. But now he thought differently. His father and Leo were looking at this situation the wrong way: she was as human as they were, maybe more sensible then they were. She had dreams and hopes just like they had, but no one had taken the time to find those things out. They just looked at her like she was going to be another toy or friend they could use and care for.

"Yer wrong... I would listen, but ya have to talk first so that I could listen... Stupid girl..." his voice, a rumble in his chest, made it's way to her sensitive ears as she stopped right in front of her room, eyes wide and body stiff.

Turning around to see him snicker and walk out of the lair, Kayla opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Only a small whimper, something that showed that she needed to talk to him more than anything. But he never saw her face.

And he made the right choice to walk out at that very moment because, another five seconds and a quick glance at her and his heart would have been stolen by someone that thought that she had no purpose in this life but avenge her family. She looked extremely pretty they way she stood there, hands covering her mouth, cheeks flaring a cherry color from the embarrassment, her eyes swimming in tears of joy because of his kind words. Her white with red hair covering her face just perfectly, as her tail swished around her, and her ears flattened on her skull, red themselves.

Sniffling, her eyes never living the main entrance of the lair, she stood there, reconsidering the things that she knew about this planet and got to the conclusion that, even if she knew allot, this strange turtle family would show her something she had never encountered. They would surprise her every single time with something. Especially the red clad turtle. He sure was something that she had never seen.

Sitting, a smile tugging at her lips, Kayla turned her attention to her room and rushed in it to look at herself and change the clothes she was wearing. She had made a mess not only on herself but in the kitchen as well. She had to clean it up. Giggling to herself she started to do what she thought was best. Maybe they didn't like her, but she had to make them see her as what she really was, to make them see her as a person not a weapon, not some kind of disposable baggage.

* * *

**+j+j+j+j+j+**

**Meanwhile**

**+j+j+j+j+j+**

* * *

Rushing after his brothers to the city on top of their lair, Raphael thought back on the scene he had just seen. She was frail, but more beautiful that everything he had ever known; she had problems and kept a lot of things to herself, especially the things she had done wrong. The image of her bloody tears running down her pale face had burned itself in his brain. Kayla wasn't like anything he had ever encountered. He didn't know what to think of her, and the fact that she always stood away from them, never talking, just listening and nodding from time to time, didn't help either. He didn't like her, but he felt that he should help her at least one bit.

Catching up with his brothers, Raph looked from the Leader, to the genius and last to his youngest brother. What did they think of this new creature? What would they do if they knew about her true decaying self? Would they bother to help her, or would they just wait for her to come to her senses?

Sighting, he ignored the happy blabbering that Mikey always made during their patrolling hours and just jumped from building top to building top. He didn't feel like sharing anything to his brothers. He had seen her in a moment that she was the weakest: the fear, hatred, lost of all hope making her look so helpless that he felt his heart soften.

Growling deep in his throat, Raphael started to run faster. What was happening to him? This was the first time he had ever felt like this, and towards someone that made his stomach churn. The feelings inside of him were battling so hard that his heart just couldn't keep up. What was she to him? An enemy, like he had originally considered her to be, or a future friend? And to top it all, the scent her body was emitting didn't help at all. His brothers didn't seem to be bothered, but he could always sense when her dispositions changed even if her appearance told them otherwise.

"Raph? You OK bro? You look like you're gonna kill someone any second now..." The velvety smooth and calculated tone of his elder brother made his thoughts snap back to reality, his inner turmoil thrown away to the back of his mind, but ready to come to life anytime.

"I'm fine, Leo... Just... Never mind..." he grumbled, the usual tone of the always displeased Raphael making them abandon any other try for a conversation.

At least he was acting like normal, or as normal as Raphael could act. He wasn't the most understanding person, but he seemed to be liked by others much more quickly than any of them. He was a magnet for problems and yet he solved them all and made friends effortlessly.

"Hey guys, what do you think is bothering the new chick, Kayla? She seems like she's about to burst into tears every second now... I'm a bit intrigued, cuz she never talks to us, so I don't know what to do..." Mikey's voice made the brothers sigh in unison, except Raphael who held his breath, listening carefully to what his brothers had to say.

"Well... She has her own problems to deal with... Maybe something is bothering her, but I think we should leave her alone. If she needs something from us she will come to ask for it..." The always cold Leo, thinking only of the safety of his family.

'_Yeah, Fearless, but what if she doesn't know how to come to us? Ever think of that, you ego maniac?' _ the red clad turtle mumbled to himself, puffing as he waited for Don's reaction to the question.

"I don't think it's that easy, Leo. If she needs something she would never ask us, remember? She lived by herself all those years and I can bet any amount of money that she will never come to us, casually, to ask. She fears us, even if we don't fear her. We need to consider the possibility that she needs our help, not physically, but mentally..." the genius said, not bothering to look at his brothers, too preoccupied to look in front of him.

"Yeah, Donnie, but she doesn't ask us anything. How should we know when she needs something?" the orange one asked again, as he turned in the air a couple of times, running backwards to look at his brothers.

Sighting, his eyes full of an unspoken sadness, Raphael lowered his head, unable to say what he was thinking.

"I don't know... If we ask her directly, she might shy off from us, so nothing good would come out of it. If we don't do anything, and just ignore her, then she will think that this planet is just like the others... I want to help her, even though I don't know how. I want to help her get past the sorrow I always see in her gaze. She's such a beautiful girl and has such a big heart... I wonder how she coped with the death of her parents... " Mikey spoke again, giving a form to the darkest thoughts that crossed all their minds.

It was true that she wasn't one of them and that she may as well be a danger to this world, but she was living with them. She was a part of their existence right now, a part that couldn't be ignored, that always demanded attention because of the air of desperation that always surrounded her. Her problems poisoned her life, and they wanted her to get rid of that poison. They wanted her to smile, or at least heal the wounds that always gushed out blood.

"Just give her some time... She will come to us if we let her know that we want to help... She may be a nuisance, but she's the only one that can help us know something more about this world... About us... I don't think Father would've agreed to let her stay here with us if she wasn't important... Maybe she's someone he had met before, but I know for sure that her role in this game called life is a big one and it includes us... Even if I don't wanna play ..." Raphael muttered the last part, looking at the stars above, as his brothers stopped along side with him.

"I didn't know you were so deep Raph.." the amused snicker of his youngest brother made the deep green turtle turn his head to one side, his eyes filled with a dark promise of pain.

Not giving his brother time to react or anticipate his movements, Raphael jumped to one side and just attacked Michelangelo, throwing him to the ground and punching the lights out of him, yelling something to the sea green turtle that the other two brothers didn't want to know. It was an uneven match, but they liked to watch from time to time, even if Raphael always won, his temper fueling his strength.

"That's enough you two! We have to think about this more carefully. She isn't some machine, but a creature that has feelings and thoughts just like us. And above all, she is a woman. Besides Raph, we don't know much about them. " Leo tried to capture their attention once more.

"Yeah, but he knows how to satisfy them, not how to listen, so he is at the same level as us!" Mikey snickered once more, earning another smack upside the head.

"Even if that's true, well, half of it at least, we still don't know what to do with her.. What is expected of us? Should we try to make her a part of our family? Should we treat her like we treat our friends? I don't know... She is a different species then us, so I don't know what she wants from us..." Leo resumed, looking from one brother to the other, pacing on top of the roof, scratching his head.

"She wants us to listen to her... That much I can tell... And another thing... I think she fears that we could fall in love with her if she will act normal and let her guard down..." Don added, as Raph's eyes widened in shock.

So he wasn't the first one that had seen that. But why didn't they act sooner? She was falling apart in front of their eyes, allowing her sadness to take control, and they didn't do a thing to help her. She wanted to cry to someone that would sooth her, but not pity her. She wasn't a woman that would accept that.

'_Such contrasts... Frail but strong... I wonder what other secrets she might hold... '_ Raphael thought to himself, crossing his arms and resting his body against the small fence like thing on the rooftop.

"Lets make her speak to us.. One at a time... Well see which of us can make her open up... And... Raph? You'll be last... The hostile air around you doesn't make her feel safe at all..." Leo concluded, pointing a calloused finger at his second brother.

Huffing and turning his head away from his brothers, the red clad ninja looked at the stars. She had come from there and now she is among them, trying to repair her broken heart and mind.

"Oh Oh! " Mikey went at it again. "Lets introduce April, Casey and Shadow to Kayla! And after that let's make the Justice League know about her presence here... " he smiled, as if his idea was the best one yet.

"Sure Mikey... Maybe she will feel more comfortable if there is another female near her..." Leo smiled, nodding away.

"Something tells me that this won't go as you plan..." Raph grinned, an evil air coming off of him.

Waving away, not caring what the second oldest had to say about this, Leo turned around and started to race once more on the roof tops, aiming for April's apartment to tell her about their new guest. He really thought that Kayla will soften up if she will meet their female friend.

He thought wrong. And Raph already knew that, but still tagged along. If Kayla would snap he was the only one who could stop her. Or so he hoped. She was really strong so anything could go wrong. Thinking about the future encounter, Raph had a new idea.

Yelling to his brothers that he was going back home to talk to Kayla and their master, he ran as fast as he could to the lair, ready to ask her one think: how she could be stopped if anything would go wrong. He really intended to protect her this time around. Sure, the feeling still lingered inside him: the hate like feeling, but it wasn't the only one right now. The smell on her body made him act hostile and he knew that. But that was one thing that still puzzled him: everything about her was strange in his eyes. He could see things that the others couldn't. He could tell things to her that the others couldn't. She was new to him and made him think that, if he would ever touch her, he wouldn't be able to forget.

But not everything is resumed to touching. Life is such a hard thing to bare when it comes to the problems of the heart, even if the feelings lingering there aren't yet awakened.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

**A/N**: So, it took me... about a month and a half to make this. I know I have a lot of mistakes here and there, but I think I eradicated half of them with the help received from my beta reader XD thank you, hun!

So, I was wondering (damn my curious nature) what would you expect from this story onwards. I want to see if the idea in my head clash with your expectations. Don't worry! I wont modify the original plan... I just want to see what my readers think about the strange romance between a turtle and a tigress, a woman so complex because of her past that even they, with all their experience, consider to be foreign.

So? I am thinking about making a sex/rape scene in one of the future chapters, and i was wondering (yes... I wonder a lot) if this scene should come faster or should I wait... This is a problem for me... Really!

If it's too soon, then it's a rape. If it's later then it's called love and the cliche plot comes to life T-T

Can you guys help me?

Thank youuuuuu!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Time passed in the empty lair as she waited for the guys to come back. Clutching a photo in her hand, preoccupied with things that no one will know about, Kayla sighted, eyes fixed on the wall, thinking about the past. How different it was then, with all the fighting and the brutal responses. It was a life that she would never wish someone else, even if that guy or girl was her worst enemy.

'_Well... I most likely wouldn't mind seeing Kain in that sort of situation, begging me for a merciful death!' _she thought, a dark smile making the fragile mask she had punt on break.

A sting from her freshly closed wounds made her eyes move from the wall to the photo that was crumbling in her always moving hands. The cold gaze melted away as her eyes got drunk in the vivid images on that piece of paper. The life she still had in her heart made her stomach churn a response, but she never once wished for the past to come back, because, even if it came, if she knew her brother half as well as she knew she did, then nothing would change. He would still kill their mother and father, take away her second eldest brother as his personal protégé, would chase her away and would search for her baby sister and her uncle to kill them both. He would do that without thinking twice even given the possibility to change. But their smiling faces still burned her heart, no matter what she thought about them.

Longing for something that would never come back, she just stared at the photo, unable to move her languid gaze somewhere else. Red cheeks and lips that spoke volumes about the happiness that she was feeling, the smothering eyes that seem to created their own world even in the distant past, bangs falling over her round cheeks, perfect skin and body, heart full of desire, that is what she sow in the picture, a girl that she no longer was, a girl that disappeared immediately after her eldest brother took her parents away, sending them to only the Gods knew were. Now empty, cold eyes , harboring a sadness beyond anything that the world knew of looked back to the unchangeable past. Sighting, the red haired beauty wondered, for the thousand time, how her little sister looked and how her second brother was doing in that dungeon of a palace that Kain had made his own. She wondered, winching in pain as nothing came up, even if she stretched her powers to reach out for souls that were like hers. Nothing... Nowhere... Nobody seem to care of the presence that suddenly searched for attention with a wild abandon. She wished she could scream in order to attract the attention of her lost family, but she didn't dare. She wasn't strong enough now to do so and she feared the fury of both her despicable brother and those that seem to care about her safety.

'_Even if they only see me as a mere weapon of mass destruction! Who knows what they will come up with if they knew that I no longer want to fight... ?' _ she wondered, searching in her soul for the anger that should have been there.

Sure, she wanted to avenge her family and turn everything back to normal, but there was something that kept her from boiling up with that feeling, keeping her cool and empty. She wasn't distressed right now if she thought about her brother or her lost family, she didn't feel anything other than a strange void that occupied both her mind and her heart. There was a tug at her heart when she thought about her past, but nothing more.

"Yesterday I was ready to kill someone, and even a few minutes ago I was feeling that murderous aura that I seem to have whenever I think about what happened then, but now... All is left is the need to keep myself sane enough... What happened?" she trailed off, her words but a whisper, tail swishing back and forth, unable to stay still as she fell back on the bed.

She had cleaned the kitchen till it began to sparkle, but, as she had worked, the smile that had made her face come back to life had faded. She didn't know why, but she didn't dare to look back on that, to analyze her feelings. What she feared most weren't the spiders and snakes, nor the people that she had to defeat to get to her brother, not even her brother himself or the world she lived in. No, what she feared the most was herself, the lying part of her, the part that tried to hide everything under the carpet, making it disappear in the mass of other, trivial thing, that seemed to be created whenever she faced a serious problem. She feared that side of her because she never knew exactly what to do after she had altered what seem to trouble her. Like what she had done mere minutes ago as she worked diligently so that everything would be perfect. She had swiped everything away to the back of her mind, telling herself that everything was fake and that she should worry about something else.

Sighting again, her dry eyes barely managed to focus on the sliding, mechanic door of her room, the pitch black that she sat in not inconveniencing her, her eyes always changing colors so she could see better, the light that they sparkled with giving her face a creepy feeling. Her ears flattened on her skull as she listened with interest at what was happening on the other side of the door. She heard gasps and mutters that seem to say something important, but she didn't have the energy to make those sounds mean something. She just wanted to be left alone.

'_**You and your stupid melodramatic desires that come every time you feel depressed over nothing! How come you never put so much effort in getting yourself out of a state like this? How come you just like it in this dark mass of sorrow and tears? I don't understand you, Kayla... You used to see the good side of things much easier in the past... I know what happened because I was there, but you have to consider to start over again, little one! You have to or you will die in this gray mass of feeling that you suffocate yourself with...' **_the all knowing tone of the old spirit that lived so peacefully in her made her stomach churn in response, indignation flaring to life.

'_Don't talk to me about that, Aayomaru! I don't want to hear something like that from you... You know that there is nothing out there for someone like me! The moment I was born within the royal family my destiny had two paths, and I just happened to fall on the wrong one... The side that didn't allow me to feel... anything... ever... You know that if I dare to reach out to them they will just shone me off, eyes as cold and merciless... I can't... I wont...' _ her voice cracked as she covered her face with her hands.

A cold sweat cooled her body, making her shiver. She remembered all the times she had reached out to beings similar to those that now took care of her. She remembered the stares and the indifference they all showed when she had told them a part of her story. None wanted to hear... At best, they would just shrug it off and walk away. She had lived alone and turned bad because of that, and no one even knew. And now, her guardian spirit was telling her this? Her inner beast was pushing her to do something that never ever gave results? Why should she try? They didn't like her... Sure, they were nice because they had to, but...

A knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts. The heavy smell of the one male that she both wanted to see and didn't want to have anything to do with, washed over her, bumping into her senses and fighting with her restrains. The smell of motor oil, sweat, sun and what seem to be the sweet smell of cherries, all of that mixed together, keeping him manly enough but adding a slight tinge of gentleness, invaded the room. It was bold and wanting, demanding something from her that she didn't completely comprehend. It made her pulse grow and her heart beat faster, not to mention her body reacted whenever he unconsciously touched her always stern aura with his own, making her move at his own pace and desires. Cringing her nose as she held her breath, the gorgeous tiger stood up on her bed, biting her tongue when she approached the shut door. He was waiting, impatiently and worried about something on the other side, but, for some reason, all she wanted was to open the door, grab him and shut it back, locking them inside. For some reason, unknown to her broken heart, she felt that the strange smell that came right after him, like a soft breeze, sustained by his powerful odor, was a threat to her in some way. It smelled like vanilla and coconut, a feminine smell, something that she couldn't sense off of her own body. Kayla sniffed a couple of times, trying to decide what to do, when an angry huff resonated to her and the next thing she knew was that the door was suddenly opening, letting the bright light on the other side invade the room making her eyes cry, hurt by the impact.

Her eyes stung, but the rough, three fingered hands, calloused by the years of diligent training in martial arts and street fights, grabbed her before she could escape again in the darkness. She knew who the turtle was, the smell making her dizzy at this point, but she couldn't see where they were headed, tears spilling down her cheeks as she rubbed her still piercing eyes, the rainbow orbs now tightly shut. Pulling her arm, the touch of warm skin on her cooler one send shivers down her spine, but she had no time to react because, the next thing she knew was that her chest was pressed hard against what seem to be his shell, one arm keeping her stable on his shoulder. She felt the hoist of his body and the muscles that ripped through the skin as he jumped from the second floor down to where the smells of his brother and friends all came together, making her sneeze. It was strange, the more time she spend inhaling hit unique flavor, she could picture herself happy and smiling along side his family. Twisting in his hold when she felt him come to a stop, Kayla tried to get away, even if her eyes were still not used to the intense light that the living room had.

"Were... who..."she sneezed again, puffing air as she pushed against his powerful hold, her lower and upper body jolting up one after the other, as he tried to keep her still.

"Our friends... We thought that ya should meet them... Or maybe just a part of them..." his low tone, the delicious baritone making her skin crawl as she pushed harder.

Another masculine smell invaded her nose, this time coming from a human and someone that spend a lot of time with the turtles and machines, especially a motorbike that had problems at its carburetor. The smell was overpowering her sensitive nose, so she had to hold her breath. Blinking rapidly, tears running down her face, turning into small jewels, the tigress turned her body so her abdomen was pressed to his neck as she used her hand to grab his other, free shoulder as he talked to the human.

"Raph, I think your honey is trying to get away... " the human male said, laughing, right when the red head escaped the buffed terrapin's grasp, rolling on the floor and away from his powerful fingers.

"She's not my honey.." his tone was loud and angry, as Kayla got up, rubbing her reddened eyes, looking through them, barely seeing.

Raphael was fighting with the strange black haired male over something that she couldn't really comprehend, using words that she hadn't heard of before. Tilting her head to one side as her vision came back, her eyes regaining their beautiful colors, natural and not reversed as they were when it was dark. They were arguing over Raphael's "honey", if she got that right, punching and throwing one another to the floor as the woman she hadn't noticed before but smelled from her room stepped forward from the crowd, balancing in her arms a baby girl, if her nose was as good as she thought it was. Their odors were sweet and had this tinge of motherly feeling, something that had the turtles catering to their every needs.

The woman approached, casually, smiling so brightly at her that Kayla found herself taking a defensive position. This was something that she wasn't used too. She had only encountered such smiles at her opponents when they were about to kill her. The smell of coconut and vanilla plus the smell of something new made her stomach turn as she watched the two smaller beings come closer and closer to her. Baring her teeth, a snarl and a growl vibrating through her opened mouth from the deepest part of her chest, Kayla stood as tall as she was, looking down at the two. What they wanted remained a mystery and she didn't dare to use her mind reading powers to connect with them.

"Hello... My name is April Jones and you are?" she said, all of a sudden, that warm, killer smile still on her face.

Kayla closed her eyes in annoyance. The woman was making fun of her or what? Why was she talking to her like was some retarded chick? Gulping her anger down, calming herself, not listening to Aayomaru's laugh at the situation, seeing that the tiger princess was made fun of by a weak human female, Kayla opened her eyes once more, her rainbow orbs fixed on the petite human, and she snarled at her.

"My...my name i-is Kayla... Ni-nice to meet yo-you!" she slurred her speech, a fake, dangerous smile tugging at her lips, alerting the five males.

"April... I don't think you should..." Don tried to cut in her joy as her smile widened.

"Shush! I made her react! You guys said that she barely talks to you, and when she does she always growls or just nods or shakes her head as a response. I don't think you ever thought about the fact that she may not know our language!" she happily chirped, the child in her arms giggling as she turned to face the taller female.

"April... Ye'r..." the red clad terrapin tried to butt in, as he approached the small woman, but was cut off by a snarl made by Kayla.

The tigress crossed her arms, face stern and void of any emotion as she sat on the edge of the couch, watching the show before her. It seemed that the petite woman with the child in her arms had a word to say among the men, but above all, even though she was really small compared to the rest, she was emitting a strong aura. Sniffing the air around her, Kayla analyzed her: fragile body, big, green eyes sparkling with interest and life, something she hasn't seen in a long time, wavy, violet hair, slim waist, medium breasts, full lips, colored in the same color as her hair, small frame, beautiful complexion, athletic and so many other things that she just didn't want to look at. She heard her cough to clear her voice as she put the small bundle down. She clearly thought that she wasn't understanding anything she was saying so she wanted to make sure that everything she was saying will be followed by a gesture.

Sighting to herself, a puff of both annoyance and humor, Kayla lowered herself to the ground, sitting on the floor and watching as the five year old looked at her and came, with careful steps, in her direction. A smile, sweet and as old as the memory that plagued her mind, made her face brighter as she watched the little bundle of flesh smile in return.

"So... We are here... to make you feel like... h-o-m-e. Do. You. Understand?" the idiot smile on her face made Kayla raise an eyebrow.

What was this woman taking her for? Puffing her cheeks, more for the amusement of the girl, Kayla nodded. She wanted to see how far this April girl will take this thing. She could feel the guys agitate themselves behind her, making diverse signs to their friend, not that it worked. Giggling, a sweet and melodious sound that made them held their breath, Kayla turned her head just so she could see the troubled faces of the four male turtles behind the couch, but especially to see Raphael's distressed face. He sure was a sight to see, all giddy and agitated, slapping his face form time to time, right after April made the wrong choice of words. Smirking, Kayla clicked her tongue, swishing her tail to the side as the small girl touched it, fluffing it up.

"What... name... she?" she tried to sound genuine in her role of a stupid outsider.

"She. Is. Shadow. My. Girl!" nodded the victorious looking woman as she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling at the guys as if she had made an incredible discovery.

Sighting, content, Kayla reached for the small human, lifting her in front of her face to sniff her out. This Shadow girl reminded her of her little sister, just as energetic and happy as she had last seen her. The same bright, blue eyes, small, round and with full lips mouth and the same complexion and round face. This was a sight to be seen.

'_Aya should be her age about now... Maybe even more beautiful than I was, and with a lot more life in her than I ever had...' _ she thought, putting the child down in her lap and letting her play with her tail as her mother rambled on with her husband. Tilting her head to the side, Kayla nearly jumped in her seat when Raphael's deep green profile appeared next to her face as he reached down to touch the small head that bobbed from side to side as Shadow sung a song that only she knew.

"How long ar' ya plannin' to play this game?" he whispered, grumpy all of a sudden.

Shrugging it off, leaving it to destiny, Kayla refocused on the small bundle that tugged at her tail after she turned her attention to her twitching ears. Stopping the girl from pinching her small appendances, Kayla found herself being lifted all of a sudden from her spot and into the lap of one of the turtles.

'_**It seems like you are in a pinch, hun.' **_ the damn demon inside her snickered from the back of her mind as she fought with the blush that crept from her next to her face.

A pair of strong arms encircled her belly, securing Shadow at a safe distance away from her face. The forest green skin made her own skin crawl at the sight. Wasn't he the one that hated her?

"Don' misunderstand this... I just want to keep them safe from ye..." his statement made her heart drop for a minute before she huffed, a smile on her face.

He was this type of guy and it didn't mater if she liked it or not. Wiggling her butt in his lap, listening to him draw in a sharp breath and letting it go in a small gasp when she brushed near something that she guest it was his sensitive area, Kayla held in the giggle and smirk and did that one more time, searching for the most comfortable position. Every time her buttocks brushed near his pelvis area, he would growl.

"Stop doin' that... I don' like it... " he huffed when she finally stopped from moving so much in his arms.

Relaxing his muscles when she felt her relax herself, Raph settled himself more comfortably with his legs sprawled in front of him and watched April trying to communicate with Kayla through signs. This was quite amusing, but something told him that the tigress wasn't enjoying it at full capacity. There was this permanent sadness in her that made even his heart clench. The feelings that she showed them were her true feelings. There was more to her story than what he had heard.

'_But why'm I thinkin' 'bout this? I shouldn' care if she's alright... right?' _he fought with himself, as he shifted his gaze to the back of her head, her beautifully tied hair sparkling in the intense light.

"You should not look so much at someone you hate. They might misunderstand you, Raphael Hamato. They might think that you are considering being friends with them." she whispered, her mouth barely a few inches apart from his.

The blush was so sudden and his head snapping back so abrupt that she yelped in the movement as his back slammed into the couch. The child forgotten, Raphael tried to get up and away from the strange female that made him dizzy with her scent. This was something new to him. Her comment, said by anyone else, would have gotten that guy or girl a hard whooping. But he couldn't bring himself to hate her. There was something in her that drew him closer, though he couldn't say what or why. The strange thing was that it seemed like he was the only one strongly affected by her.

The hustle and bustle of the two trying to get up made all the eyes turn to them. Their faces were so priceless that Kayla found herself amused by all of this situation: the red clad terrapin was as red as his bandanna, the blue ninja turtle was wide eye along side his younger brother, Donatello, Michelangelo was just starring with his mouth agape, the male that she still hadn't made any connection with – the mate of the woman April – was holding his wife's shoulders as his face dropped and April's mouth had turned into a perfect 'o'. It was so amusing the way they looked at her and Raph that she barely restrained herself from laughing. Using the male turtle's legs as support, Kayla jumped in the air, her feet facing the ceiling, some strands of hair falling alongside her beautiful face in delicate tendrils. She turned a couple of times before landing on the darkest corner of the roof, her feet placed on a concrete pedestal. She watched all of them agitate from there, without making the smallest movement. It was quite the sight to see the petite woman talk to much and with such joy written on her face to the biggest humanoid turtle out of them, asking him how he did manage to talk to her.

"He was trying to make you understand before hand that I know this language as you do, maybe even better considering the fact that you slathered your words when you started talking to me. I am no fool or stupid alien. I know more things than your human mind could ever comprehend, April Jones. I do not need you to make fun of me while I am here. " Kayla's clear voice made the woman jump as she spun around to look at the godly looking tigress.

The emptiness in her eyes made April shudder. It was clear enough for anyone that she didn't want to be bothered with trivial things, so she didn't dare insist on talking to her or trying to form a bond with someone that obviously didn't want anything. Sighting, April sat down in a chair as her bubbly husband picked up the console. She should have tried to stop the next words that came out of his mind, but she was too shocked by Kayla's deep hatred to notice anything else.

"How can you talk to my wife like that, you slime-bag of an alien girl! You think you are better than us? Then show me!" the one male that she wasn't introduced to in all that commotion made his was to the middle of the room, pointing a finger in her direction, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He was rude and stupid, not to mention out of it. If he was only mildly intelligent he would have dropped the subject. But it seemed that he was just as stupid as he looked if he thought he could over power her. Not that it mattered, but she didn't want to hurt one of their friends like this. This was a stupid argument to fight over, but the idiot male wanted a fight.

Jumping from her previous spot to the ground, Kayla closed her eyes, huffing and then opened them again, only to see Raphael in front of her, blocking her view and the attack of April's mate.

"Ye stupid idiot! Ye don' want to fight Kayla like this! She'll kill you, Casey!" he huffed, punching the one named Casey straight in the jaw.

"No, I will not, Raphael. Now please move!" her voice was low and tired, but the terrapin didn't move a muscle to get out of the way.

'_I don' know if ye hear me like this, but I won' let ya fight Casey like this. Ye'r still tired, and above all, this is a stupid fight!' _ he screamed his thoughts at her as her hand gently touched his shell, the force of the impact making her dizzy for a moment.

Nodding, though she knew he didn't see her, or at least hoped that he didn't see her, Kayla vanished from behind the ninja turtle and reappeared next to her room, looking down at Raph's profile. He sure was a mystery. Why was he protecting her out of the blue? Wasn't he the one that had told her only moments ago that he was holding her to be sure that his family would be safe in case she would get angry? Or was she getting nuts and interpreting everything the way she liked it? It was possible.

Sighting, she turned her back to the living room and entered her own, as she heard Casey Jones grunt when the buff turtle smashed his body into the ground, hard. All she wanted was to sleep and not dream about anything. But life is always against you: she will dream, and what she would see there would dictate, always, as it was written in the stars, her future, no matter what she did.

'_You know what, Aayomaru? I won't let this fate crap pull me down like it has...I will make use of my dreams in the only way I know best: to turn them around if they are bad!' _ she whispered to her guardian as she jumped on her bed in the welcoming darkness.

She could feel her heart change. But there was one more problem: the new acquaintances she will have to make because of the turtles. If she was as smart as she thought she was she will do the right thing when the time will come. But right now, this April chick will have to find another way of speaking to her. The mushy mushy baby stuff wasn't for her.

-x-x-x-

**-Meanwhile-**

**-x-x-x-  
**

Squirming to his feet, Raph brushed his long time friend off of him, his eyes never leaving the spot where Kayla last stood watching them from above. The girl sure was an enigma, a puzzle that he couldn't seem to solve, and that bugged him more than he could say. It wasn't the fact that he sometimes found her annoying, irritating in her presence and speech, because, if he was honest with himself till the end, he found that quite attractive. It wasn't what she did in the past that he feared or despised, because, he had his own portion of it. Sighting, rubbing his chin, the tallest of the turtle brothers walked to the kitchen avoiding any and all questions, not bothering to pay attention to the group that wanted to know what happened. Kayla has something in her demeanor that made him want to protect her and leave her alone at the same time, as if a part of her soul screamed at him for help and the other part demanded him to keep a safe distance. She was way too harsh with herself and she blamed herself for things she hadn't done, or, at least, that's what he saw.

He had come back that night earlier than his brothers, but he couldn't approach her room to talk to her like he wanted. He couldn't just corner her asking about a way of killing her if she ever went rampant on them. He couldn't demand such an answer from her, even if it was in his nature to do things this way. She was... special. Growling deep in his throat, the twenty two year old male thought back on his first resolve with the newcomer: he was so against her, even though he knew nothing about her, nor what she had seen or done. Now, he was just glad to see those weird smiles she was mustering. At least, she was starting to change under their influence. But it wasn't that! The smell she was emitting, saturated with pheromones called out to him in ways that no other female had called to him. She was capturing him, taming him, making him cater to her needs, and he wasn't the type to do this things. He didn't want to be some sort of slave to her, even if the naughty images that played in his mind right now were far beyond everything he had ever imagined.

Shaking his head, Raphael, the loose cannon of the family, went straight to the sink, turning the tap on so that cold water could fall on the back of his neck as he went under the spray of water. This was meant to calm his nerves and make him clear his thoughts, but he still couldn't decide on how to proceed with the situation called Torakami Kayla. She wasn't bad, but she was doing something to him that he didn't quite like, so she wasn't good either. How could he connect with her when he felt this hostility emitting from his own body towards her? He didn't even know the source of the hatred. What was she to him, to his family, to the world? What did she want? What did she like?

He knew nothing of these sort and he felt quite empty because of it. Usually, a woman would only want to bed him, or to fight him, or both. They didn't want to talk to him, not that he couldn't talk to them on subjects just as profound as his brothers, just that they never listened. The red head tiger was an enigma in this domain. The first time he had connected with her on this level, was that morning in the kitchen as her walls crumbled down in front of him. He had to do something, though he wasn't known for being a great talker, so he had started to mumble something to make her feel better. That was the first time he had seen her smile or felt the powers she possessed lick against his consciousness, at full throttle.

Gulping, shaking his head from side to side, his attention focused on his inner turmoil, he didn't hear this father enter the kitchen till the old rat hit his legs with the stick he carried around because of his injured leg. Spinning around abruptly, Raphael jumped from the sink, just a few feet away, not too far from his father to be rude, but far enough for the shadows in the dark room to hide his face. The old sensei had the weird habit of reading right through him and he didn't want that right now.

"Having troubles with the young girl we have to keep safe here?" the wise tone in his father's voice made his stomach churn a response before he could give a different answer from the obvious.

"I thought so. Now, my son! You seem to be the only one that can listen to her and mend her, so please, if this isn't so much trouble, you should help her. She will never come to you, just like you never came to me when you needed support. You two have a bond... I can not explain it right now, but it seems to me that you two were made for one another..." the mumbling of the rat made Raph's blood turn cold.

This wasn't true! How could his own parent say those things to him, as if he was trying to push everything on his shoulders. But, his conscience mussed, he was right. They did connect, they did seem to understand each other, though he tried to avoid that as much as possible. Groaning a response, the red clad terrapin turned his head to the side, a snarl making his mouth drop, his face harboring an expression very close to agony and disgust.

"Do not worry... This problems will go away in time, my son. I just hope that nothing bad will happen till then." the tired huff that escaped his father's lips made Raph's body jerk.

That's why he couldn't make a decision: his family and friends had very different opinions about this situation, and, for some odd reason, the attention was turning, every time, to him, as if he had the answers to this mystery.

'_To be honest... I know shit! She's not tellin' any of us anythin' an' I'm not 'bout to got to her an' invade her privacy!' _he thought, crossing his arms over his broad chest, as his father left the room in complete silence, just like he had come.

'_You could ask... I would talk to you...' _ the girly voice of the person he had the most difficult time understanding, rang in his mind, shy and faint.

This was something that he had never, not even once, experienced. She was asking him to listen to her. Or was she seducing him just like she had done mere minutes ago, rubbing so lascivious against him? He would ask her about that later, right now, the problem was this: should he listen, involving himself in something that he didn't need to concern himself with, or should he just walk away, leaving her to crumble to the ground in agony? Kayla's strong smell washed over him from every corner of the room as he got out, being all hot and bothered, but showing nothing. This was embarrassing! How could a teenager, an eighteen year old girl at that, have such an impact on him, a grown up man, or turtle?

Grumbling to himself, Raph ran to his room, closing the door behind him, not bothering with his leader's screams. He didn't want to talk to any of them. He didn't want to hear their suppositions on Kayla's personality. He, somehow, knew how she was, on a primary level, and that was enough for him. But for the same reasons that he knew about her on that intimate level he didn't want to share the information with anyone else. He wanted to deal with her... by himself. Or so he thought he wanted.

How mysterious is a human heart, all tangled up in things that it can't fully comprehend. Especially when the mind says one thing and the heart says another. He wanted her and wanted to end this stupid dilemma all in one go. But in order to do so, he had to talk to her in front of everyone else. They had to hear her talk about everything like he had. They had to know more about her, or else they will continue to treat her like a toy or an experiment. He, for one, was about to burst open with anger because she was so closed up in herself. But that will be mended later!

* * *

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new, delayed, chapter! I really hope I didn't mess up, because I feel that this story is beginning to be very hard to fallow. Or, at least, this is how I feel. I don't know what you may thing of it.

If you have the same sensation as I do, please tell me.

Thank you, and thank you for reading and possible reviews XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: **_I own nothing here, but, just to let you know, there are some scandalous parts in this chapter... I hope I didn't rush the action, but above all, I hope that you guys will understand better what's going on. Oh, and for some reason, I loved making this chapter XD

Wonder why? *Laughs*

_-Can I make a wild guess and say that it's because of Raph being cuffed to the bed? Oh and not to mention the fact that you made me do something like that to him?_

_-_You may take that wild guess *drools* oh, and excuuuuuse me for doing what I want!

_-Please make her happy so that she won't continue harasing us and just let us bed each other? It's quite frustrating!_

*evil laugh because of the non existing comments*

_Well, enjoy reading XD_

* * *

_**-x-x-  
**_

_**-x-x-x-  
**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-  
**_

Red hair, that sometimes seemed completely white because of the equal mass of silver tendrils, washed in caressing waves over his plastron, much like a velvety blanket. A pair of uncommon and captivating eyes that had the colors of the world itself shone brightly back at him from the beautiful complexion, enhanced by the stripes and marks that proved to the world that she wasn't just somebody. Long, lean body, fragile and small compared to his own, seemed like fresh snow on new grass as she laid there on top of him, beautiful parted lips, smiling with the most wonderful devious smile he had ever seen. Her claws were rubbing smooth circles on his chest, sending shock after shock of pleasure through his system as she pushed her body further on his, using her long and mouth-watering legs to do so. She was saying something to him, but, God be damned, he couldn't understand a word as he tried to at least remain focused on the task at hand and that being to survive her ministration without ravaging her. His eyes had already turned into slits as he shuddered under her touch, her hot breath washing over his mouth, her pink tongue darting out of her parted tips to taste his own raged breath.

If this wasn't a dream, God forbid everything, he would have made her his long ago, but right now, he was tied to the bed, his hands cuffed to the headboard and his legs to the other side, parted, as her right hand was doing obvious naughty things to his still covered manhood. Even though he wanted to tug at his restrains to get free, he couldn't move a muscle. She would smirk every time he tried that and would apply more attention to the parts of his body that were extremely sensitive: like his neck for example, were, dear Lord above, she was licking and sucking so languidly that it drove him nuts. Moaning a response to her purrs of pleasure when she sat up on his abdomen, her hair barely covering the pinkish mounds of her nipples, Raph pushed his lower body upwards, hearing her hiss in pleasure as he groaned at the friction. Panting, his lungs not allowing him to take much oxygen in his body, the red clad terrapin watched the candle light flicker in the room and over her skin. He so wished he could get free so he could lick her all over, from top to bottom and then ravage her till he couldn't walk no more.

His dream tigress just moaned, the sexiest moan he had ever heard, her plump lips forming the perfect lustful image he had been searching for all along. Though this was wrong, especially because he hadn't yet sorted his feelings, even if a week had passed since the last incident with his friends and family, he wanted the dream, erotic as it may be, to go on forever. He doubted that he would ever do something like this with the real Kayla, but he wanted to enjoy this one. He had started to have this type of dreams recently, but he never got to finish this strange foreplay. But, day after day, he got closer to his prize. Or so he hoped.

Lowering her mouth to his, the princess warrior stuck out her tongue, licking his lips from afar, as he moaned his approval. Unable to wait any longer, Raphael pushed his head off the pillow, smashing his mouth to hers, his tongue darting immediately into her mouth, searching and savoring the taste that was so unique to him. He could never get enough of that kiss, no matter how many times he did it with her. Huffing when she parted for air, his chest wheezing a breath out, he watched, with anticipation as her hands moved down to the slit were his cock was hid, gently massaging the area. One hand continued to do so, slowly freeing his throbbing cock from it's restrains, as the other played with his always twitching tail. This was something that she hadn't manage to do in his last dream, and, as he thought that this was the night when he will finally have her, something woke him up from his slumber with a thud, as if someone had fallen from a chair or a bed, right new to him.

Jumping out of bed, winching in pain because of his lower region, Raph looked around his room, sharpening his ninja sense just in case someone or something was really there. But nothing seem to disturb the peaceful night. Groaning with sexual frustration, knowing that the dream he just had won't come back till the next night-time will come, he just jerked off till completion. This wasn't something that he would do often, but, right now, this was the only thing at hand. You get the pun.

Turning on his stomach, though still not satisfied, the forest green terrapin went back to sleep, growling deep in his throat and cursing under his breath the creature that had made that noise to disturb him. How come he could always sleep so heavily before and now, when he had this delicious dreams, he was such a light sleeper? He couldn't understand.

-x-x-

**-That same night, in Kayla's room-**

-x-x-**  
**

Sighting in his golden cage, the imperial looking tiger fluffed up his wings, watching through Kayla's eyes the world she had to live in. Though he had to agree to her wants and needs, he was still a separate individual who wanted to keep her safe from everything and everyone. He wanted her to live in a world were she shouldn't have to fear the wrath of some creep that had nothing else to do than hunt her down, even if that dush bag was her own kin. He knew the feeling of battling against your own blood, because his own sister, older and seemingly wiser, than him, was Kain's protector. He had predicted that the overbearing tigress would turn the boy bad, but for it to go this far, this wasn't just Izayoy's fault. Something in the boy had been triggered by his sister's powers and spirit, or, the kid was rotting from the core the instant he was born. He couldn't say for sure.

But, alas, he wanted Kayla to be happy. This turtle family didn't feel safe and, before meeting them, he had made the worst mistake ever to turn her against all beings alike, though she was trying to change herself. Sure, he was partially OK with that, but still. For the best part of her life, Kayla only had him and he was true to her, so why would she want to put this strange family in front of him in her heart? So what if her soul resonated with the one named Raphael and she wanted to talk to the fatherly like rat? This was not something he would agree with so easily. What if they were just like the rest? After hearing her part they would just shone her off like a pariah, something that wasn't even worth a glance like some other creatures she had met in the past? He had saved her numerous times when she just wanted to die right then and there, using her powers to defend her.

Something rang shallow to his ears when it came to this family, but he couldn't place a finger on it. He was sure that they won't treat her right, though she did try to understand them, to analyze and be like them, to feel again like she had once, in her childhood. He had tested the boy with forest green skin by letting him hear her out and smell what she really was like, but that proved to be the worst mistake ever. He was sexually active and that spoke volume to him. He didn't want his Kayla to end up with someone that only wanted her for her body.

Growling deep in his throat as she turned in bed, winching in pain when he moved, restless, because of all the thoughts that had crossed his mind about this whole ordeal, Aayomaru passed inside his host until he heard her speak to him, the hushed tone making his skin crawl and the hairs on his body stand up.

'_Don't hate them... They are not like the others... They will not do something bad to me... You hate what you have become, what WE have become, but you should not push that blame onto others, just because they are trying to free me of the chains that Kain forced me to wear. You should not see them through the same blood seeking eyes like you have till now... I understood that the moment I smelt them... They have something that I can't really describe, my Aayomaru; something coming from the Gods... Like they have been in contact with a power greater than them. I know you felt it too, but you deny it, you deny them... Stop suffering for her mistakes...'_ she was so sharp at pointing out the exact things that he didn't want to hear.

She sure was his little protégé if she could do that to him, to calm his nerves with just simple words, though those words hurt like hell. So this was his resolve? He didn't really understand what he was doing anymore. Everything was so easy before, but now, if he continued with what he had been doing to her, he knew that she would crack. Kayla's soul was thinner and thinner every time he touched it because of all the confusion and sorrow that she had experienced in her life. He didn't like the texture nor the sight of it, but he couldn't ignore it.

Sighting, his own heart sinking to his stomach, feeling guilty for the first time in years, the tiger spirit, guardian of the seven gates, the last male of his kind, though his sister did find a compatible mate in the lower type of guardian that the second oldest possessed, Aayomaru stopped his relentless attacks on her body and soul, leaving the healing process that she had begun after she had talked to the red clad turtle take effect. He hated the fact that he was trusting an outsider with the most precious being he had, but he could nothing to stop it. She had made that decision long before he was able to stop her, not that he truly dared to. Well, at least, he will stand guard and if the humanoid turtles hurt her in any way, he would take control and rip them to shreds, with or without her consent. He didn't want to see her in tears ever again.

-x-x-

**-The next day-**

-x-x-**  
**

Yawning, his mouth stretching to unbelievable dimensions, a very tired Raph barely managed to sit straight at the table, head sustained by a even more tired hand. If it wasn't for the smell of coffee in the morning, he would have fallen asleep right were he was standing.

"Had a rough night, Raphie?" the chirpy voice of the youngest of the four turtles, made the really lazy second eldest only spare him a look of annoyance, his body and mind all too tired to make up a response.

Seeing that his brother was in that kind of state, the always funky leaf green turtle smiled devilishly, immediately coming up with various ways of pay back to all the years of beating he had to endure. Usually, Raphael was really grumpy in the morning, and, even after a long night spent outside, engaged in various activities, he wouldn't be that tired. But this morning, after one week and a half since Kayla had come to know them, he was just a mess, all wheezy and sleep deprived. If he didn't smell the still pure scent off of her, he would have made the wild guess that Raph was having a hard time keeping up with his hormones as he copulated with the younger female. He knew that this wasn't the case, plus, his kin hadn't went out last night, he was sure of that thing. What could have made Raph look like he hadn't slept for weeks was a mystery to him, but right now, pay back time was what counted the most in his book.

As he devised a plan, the light footsteps that he hadn't heard before so early in the morning, drew his attention to the door, as the tigress in question, passed slowly to the fridge, searching for what he believed was milk. Her tail twitched happily when she found it, and, as she spun around to face the table, her body became really stiff. Was it because of the obvious smell that Raphael was emitting or was it the fact that she sow him when she was expecting the least?

Kayla just stared. Her nose was going nuts because, after she had gotten out of bed, stomach growling for food and water, she had only smelt Raphael in the kitchen. She could even understand his mood, all lazy and nonresponsive, but she surely didn't sense anyone else in the kitchen other than him. Was she that sleepy or accustomed to her environment that she didn't see Michelangelo there until she fully faced him? Now that was something that was strange and new to her. Her mouth opened and closed the next second, no sound coming out of her parted lips, though she wanted to at least say 'Good Morning'.

Watching one another for what seemed like forever, not understanding what was happening, the silence was disturbed, thank God, by Leonardo's sleep mumbling, as he stumbled into the kitchen. Snapping out of his trance, and realizing that his plans on ruining Raphael that morning were gone, Mickey sat down at the table to eat, as Kayla made her way to her chair, the only one that was far way from the sleeping terrapin.

"You have some sick, hypnotizing eyes, dudette!" Mickey broke the silence, though he didn't really intend to speak.

The way she moved in her chair told him that his statement had struck a sensitive cord in her, so, as a man that wanted to please his companion, even if that companion was a really hot babe that he didn't understand – at all – Michelangelo began to explain himself, gesturing wildly for her to comprehend the meaning of his statement. A small smile graced her lips in his direction when he stopped to breath, and that made his heart beat a little faster, as he watched her pour some milk for herself in a glass.

"I know what you meant, Michelangelo Hamato, but I was surprised that you would talk to me so familiarly like that. Up until a few days ago you were so careful with your choice of words that it made me think that I was not welcomed in your discussion. I am sorry to have believed so lowly of you." her honey like voice made his body tense.

He was always the one to make friends fast out of the four, but she seemed so out of it, so depressed in her world that he didn't dare before to talk to her like he would normally do. And that of course had made Raphael believe that he was treating Kayla like a toy or something. That is, if he knew his brother like he knew he did!

Sighting, having said all that out of the blue and from her heart, being a first in her eighteen years, Kayla focused her gaze on her glass of milk as the last turtle arrived in the kitchen, all sleepy. She knew that Leonardo, as sharp as he may be, didn't hear the small exchange of words between herself and the youngest. For that reason alone, she loved mornings spend with the turtles. A light bump on the floor announced her that the master of the house and dojo was coming to join them this morning, though he usually came a tad bit more late.

When the rat approached the table, bumping his walking stick into Raphael's chair, waking his son up abruptly, Kayla held her breath. Something told her that he had some important business to discus today with all of them, so she couldn't vanish back into her room. Sure, she wanted to eavesdrop, and also she wanted one of those deliciously smelling pancakes that Don was making, but that was another side of the problem. She didn't want to burden them more than she already was, though they never told her that she was such a burden, quite the contrary. She was smart enough to know the truth and she wasn't about to deny it.

Getting up, wanting to see if her presumptions were right, Kayla almost missed the small inclination of Splinter's head in her direction, telling her that she should stay. Shutting her mouth, her teeth announcing her that she was applying way too much force on them, the red head sat down, again, looking at the freshly made sweets in her plate. Apparently, the turtles always served her first, and way too fast for her too see, not that she was paying attention to that.

'_I've let my guard down when I'm with them... wonder why...'_ she thought, though she knew a part of the answer.

But, back to the matter at hand, the old sensei was telling his sons something about morning practice. And this practice involved her, though she never said she would participate. Opening and shutting her mouth several times, Kayla looked from one turtle to the other, searching for a sign that she had heard wrong. Disappointment all over!

Motioning for her to finish her lunch, Splinter turned around and went to the gym as the three chatty, still tired terrapins fallowed him. The only ones that remained in the kitchen were her and Raphael, the one that smelt of semen and sex deprivation. And that was when her mind turned back to the first time he had appeared before her: that time he was confident, hostile, proud, and so many other things, but now... he seemed so down and troubled when he looked at her, that she wanted to ask what was wrong. When she finally got her courage up, he abruptly stood up and made his way, wobbling, to the dojo, where his siblings started to warm up. What was up with this family anyway? How...

Grunting, pushing the untouched plate away from her, Kayla stood up too and walked to the training grounds to see if she could confront Raphael on this small problem of his. Or hers for that matter, because, if her nose didn't malfunction all together with her brain, then what she had dreamt last night was part of the problem.

'_Remember that you can make spiritual connections with him when you least expect it... It's very possible that the dream last night was a part of his dream... as a continuation of some sort... Highly weird and erotic to be precise...'_ her mind said, crossing it's nonexistent arms and nodding in its place, as Aayomaru just puffed out air, not talking.

Fighting the blush, Kayla opened the dojo door with a shaky hand as her eyes first landed on a very competitive Raphael, who, by the looks of it, was beating the shit out of his older brother. Her eyes fallowed his movements, aware of the fact that their father was watching her just stand there, in the way, with her mouth agape. Gulping, lowering her head, she shuffled to a spot where she could sit and just meditate. Or at least try to meditate and not stare at their bodies, especially his. The way their muscles rippled under their skin and the sweat that made them glow in the light of the room made her mouth water, and spiked up her arousal, and she didn't want that. They could smell her and that would be just plain... weird, for her at least. Males found this to be very pleasing for their ego. A female getting aroused when watching a male was something that could trigger his need to do more in order for that female to become his. And she didn't like the idea of four quite gorgeous beings coming after her. Not now at least.

Sighting, a deep frown making her features sharpen, Kayla closed her eyes, her mind wondering to the past. She sow herself two weeks ago, empty, just like now, but much angrier and ready to kill. She sow herself killing, though that wasn't her entirely. She didn't like to take lives, though others might think differently. All she wanted was for someone to see her, someone that didn't know her at first and wanted to know the real her.

'_You're such a romantic at heart, dear...'_ a small voice chirped in, nudging her.

Sure, why not admit it? She was a romantic with a great psychological disorder and she wanted to cure that as fast as she could. She wanted to forget everything and just move on. Fueling her hear with only rage and hatred regarding her brother could only sustain her journey so far, not to mention that it destroyed her internally. If she wanted to beat the crap out of her brother, she needed something more. But, that was something that she needed to find while thinking of a plan in which the turtles were not involved. Something told her that they would want to fight along side her, and she didn't want to ruin their lives with a problem that was hers and hers alone. Humming to herself, she concentrated harder, but nothing came to her.

"You are up next, my child! Who would you like to fight with?" the raspy voice of the wise rat snapped her out of her trance as she stared up at him, a small smile curling his lips, his whiskers twitching in expectation.

Looking back the tatami mat where the boys all looked back at her, she noticed that she had only two options: either fight Raphael and risk exposing her need for him, or fight Leonardo and... Well nothing, because she felt nothing from the leader of the group. Shrugging off the feeling of need, slapping herself mentally of the impudence of thinking such thoughts right now, she got up from her lotus position and walked straight to the blue wearing terrapin. She was a tad bit curious regarding him.

Taking a stance, she waited for him to get an approval from his sensei, ignoring his brother's obvious glares. This was going to be interesting. Especially because the family believed him to be the strongest and most reliable out of all of them. The perfect, fearless leader, as his brother seem to regard him as. Retracting her claws, minding of her tail that just disappeared under her strict command, Kayla parted her legs, inclining her head in Leo's direction, not moving a muscle, but vibrating with the need to move.

Her eyes never left his as he took a step to the side, trying to corner her. This was quite amusing, seeing him trying to manipulate her in a way that would suit his style best. If she hadn't smelt his plans from a mile away, she would have at least went along with his plans. Jumping up and arching her back in the air so that her face was still pointing down, Kayla twisted her body one more time before landing behind him, a high kick ready to strike though her feet hadn't touched the mat yet.

Suspecting a blow like that, his reflexes matching up with her speed, Leo caught her leg in one move and threw her to his right, watching as she grimaced in the process. Unfortunately for him, the tigress was a feared fighter and knew a lot of styles of fighting, so, as her body flew to the wall, her hands stretched out to the mat in order for her to stop. Digging her claws in it, the red head pushed all her weight into one arm as she started to spin, her feet in front. When her ears heard a distinctive thunk! she knew that her target was on the floor, under her.

"You shouldn't hold in so much... I'm not that fragile. " her purr made Leo go wide eye.

He was being polite and didn't want to really fight the girl, thinking that she was tired and soar from all the fights she had to endure over the past years, but it seem like he was worrying over nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, but he could at least try to fight her one-on-one without minding so much of his power. Jumping up and doing a back flip so he could put some distance between himself and the obviously well-trained feline, the blue clad turtle took another stance, his eyes fixed in hers.

"Is it just me or Leo's gonna get his ass kicked by Kayla?" Mickey's whispering voice was heard all around the dojo, the boy never knowing when to keep something to himself.

Only a strangled 'hn' was heard as a response, as Kayla shook her head. Her bones hurt, though she knew not why, but that wasn't going to stop her from making the terrapin run for his money. Sighting as she lowered herself to the ground, her body being in a straight line with the mat, she watched as the obviously bigger male charged at her.

Well, at least, she was going to test their speed and agility, in case they wanted to really fight the tiger army that her family had once trained to exhaustion. If they did come up with a plan like that, she would just point out where they weren't good and so, with this, maybe they will forget about doing something for her. She sow in their eyes that they hated being a nuisance. That worked for her! With another audible puff, her body zoomed on the mat, as Leo jumped up, trying to avoid her low kicks, as she dodged his own punches. This wasn't an equal match, but who cared when they could see just why she was once called the "Gorgeous Death God".


End file.
